Bitter Enemies
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are enemies at Shikon High. They fight, argue, and insult the other. But they have to face eachother when they are handcuffed! Will the two fall for another during their punishment or just be a living hell. In Progress!
1. First Day

**Story: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: First Day**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is Inulover a.k.a Evelyn and I'm starting a new story so woo hoo! I hope it goes well as my other two are going. Now here goes my first chapter! **

**RnR**

**Ages: Inuyasha 18, Kagome 17, Sango 17, Miroku 18**

Bring! Bring!

A seventeen year old grudgingly slammed the snooze button of the alarm clock. Not wanting to wake up just yet, she snuggled into the warm pink sheets that were lulling her back to dream world until…

"Wakey, wakey honey! Kagome! Time for school," shouted Korari a.k.a Mrs. Higurashi downstairs.

"Mmmm five more minutes," she slurred and dunked her head deeper into the pillow trying to get back into the clutches of sleep. Footsteps were heard outside her bedroom door, opening to reveal Korari holding a disapproving look at the bed.

"Honey it's the first day of school, come on get ready." Korari strode towards the red curtains of the window, pulling them aside. The morning sun streamed on Kagome's face instantly waking her. Kagome arose and slid off the bed onto her feet.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," she said wiping away sleep from her vision. Korari smiled at her daughter and went downstairs to prepare breakfast, closing the door behind her. The teenager went into te bathroom to have a hot steaming shower.

Kagome Higurashi, a seventeen year old with raven colored hair that stops in the middle of her back, brown eyes, and a slender figure. Legs that guys would die for and curvy body like every other girl in her school. And the best smile ever. She was just a typical school girl trying to get good grades so she could pass high school.

Stepping out of the shower, dripping wet. Kagome grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her figure and placing her pj's on the hamper. After blow drying her locks, she searched through her closet. 'Hmm where is it..ah." Her school uniform all tidy. High school uniforms were like middle schoolers except instead of green it was blue and the skirts are longer. All done, she walked downstairs into the kitchen where the scent of bacon and eggs wafted to her nose. Mouth watering, she sat at the table where her brother Souta, 12, was playing with his army men at the table.

"Pew, pew," said Souta pretending to shoot the plastic weapons in the men's hands. Kagome laughed, her little brother still liked to play with toys even in middle school, but he really didn't want his friends to know. Souta blushed and ran into the living room to retrieve his backpack. Finishing off her plate, she headed out the door before slipping into her mary janes.

"Bye mom, bye Souta!" she called.

Birds chirping in nearby branches, the September breeze blowing by, and everything was just perfect until she spotted her dreaded school, Shikon High. Man she hated it, not that she got bad grades or anything. The teachers were nice and her grades were average, but there was one thing she couldn't stand.

"Hey Kagome!" waved her best friend Sango.

Sango Taijiya, her best friend since forever. A long haired brunette with brown eyes that can burn with fiery for a certain guy, but that will be later on. She is a tough girl, tougher than herself probably from all the training she got. Ya her dad loves to collect ancient weapons and use some for battles. Her father had gave Sango a huge boomerang on her 16th birthday, but Kagome preferred the bows and arrows since she was on the archery team.

"Hey Sango!" Waving, and headed towards the stairs of Shikon High. Slapping high fives, Kagome noticed the outline of boomerangs on Sango's skirt. She always loved to have her own style. Entering the school building, they talked about their summers since Sango was vacationing in America.

"Dang it's like Summer just flew by," said Kagome.

"Yeah, but it won't be that bad, right? I mean we are seniors now! The top dogs, the big cheese, the.."

"Okay Sango I get it," said Kagome cutting her off. "But we also have prom to look forward to!"

"Yea with dresses, music, decorations, food, dates, the list goes on and on, but we don't have prom till like the end of the year," complained Sango. "Man and I just destroyed my picture perfect prom dress in my mind," grumbled Sango. The two laughed, continuing their own conversation until Kagome bumped into someone accidently. Trying to apologize, she was cut off rudely.

"Watch where you going, you little wench!" yelled her most biggest enemy, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Takahashi the most popular jock in Shikon High. Strangely he has long silver hair all the way down his back, intense amber colored eyes, and is very tall, maybe six feet or over. A well toned chest, muscular arms and legs from all that working out he mus be doing not like she ever checked him out. Captain of the football team and her worst enemy.

She hated him since to her, he was a spoiled rotten brat, and just because he was rich, he thinks he could boss anyone around.

"Shut up, Takahashi," hissed Kagome and ignored him while her and Sango walked to their assigned lockers.

"Hey bitch! You can't just walk away after touching this!" he yelled after her.

"Aw boo hoo, cry me a freakin river Takashi,!" she said pretending to wipe her eyes like there were tears.

"You're a bitch!"

"Ya I know, but only to you jerk!" And she was gone along with Sango.

Around the corner, Sango burst out laughing. She was one of the rare people that always thought Kagome and Inuyasha arguments were humorous. Kagome giggled, but she still hated that snob. Heading to their lockers, strangely they were next to each other, call it lucky.

Sango placed a mirror on her door of the locker as Kagom did the sama. Wll they always had to check their makeup. Decorating it with pictures of family and friends. Emptying out their books in the storage area, everything was nice and quiet until..

"Hentai!" Sango slapped the guy next to her. "Geez Miroku, you still haven't learned!" shouted Sango at Miroku who was sitting on the floor with a red handprint.

Miroku Houshi. A tall, short black haired guy who keeps his hair in a ponytail. Blue eyes, he so called person that puts fiery in Sango's eyes. A major pervert, he loves to grope women especially Sango. His famous line he asks every pretty girl is 'Will you bear my child' He also part of the football team.

"Sorry Sango, it's just I'm missed you during the summer," he pouted. Sango blushed, she helped him up.

"Sup Miroku," greeted Kagome. She would never tell anyone, but she always considered Miroku like a brother type to her even though she had Souta.

"Hello Kagome," Instantly he grabbed her hands using his famous line. "Will you bear my child." Well sometimes he was like a brother, but Kagome always knew he was playing around with her. Sango well..she didn't know.

"Hentai!" Sango slapped him again, earning him another handprint on his face. Even though Sango won't admit it she always liked Miroku and Miroku if you get passed the pervertedness then he does also like Sango, but Kagome was not going to interfere this time. The first bell rang and the three hurried to their first class which was math, Kagome's least favorite subject.

They took their seats in the classroom Sango sitting next to Kagome and Miroku in front of Sango. They chatted.

"So Sango how was America?" asked Miroku.

"Well it was pretty cool, but English was kind of hard to learn," said Sango.

"Well you don't have to worry now, the language we're learinng will be English so when summer comes, we all three can go," said Kagome. Sango nodded.

"So what about you Miroku?" asked Sango. Miroku shrugged.

"It was okay, but I missed groping my favorite girl." Sango bonked him on the head.

"Well it was kind of boring."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not fun!" complained Kagome. Her and Miroku spent the summer together since Sango was in another country. Miroku shrugged, with a playful grin. Kagome knew he was kidding.

Just then the door opened to reveal the biggest slut in school, Kikyo.

Kikyo Hitomi. A long black haired girl with dark brown eyes that held some sort of evil spark and they were slnted. She had a good figure, pale skin, and she was always saying how Inuyasha was hers even though they weren't going out. She was a slut and she had too much makeup on. But if you get rid of it, she looks like Kagome and she was also on the archery team.

Following in was Inuyasha who Kikyo instantly clung to.

"Hey Inu-baby," Kikyo said seductively, tugging on Inuyasha's arm. "How about you and me have some fun tonight." Inuyasha looked disgusted, unclinging Kikyo from him, he said flat out no. Going by his desk which was next to Miroku since they were best friends. Kikyo quickly turned him and kissed him passionately.

"Wow she can't get any sluttier," whispered Sango. Mroku and Kagome nodded.

"And looks like she cut her skirt again, it looks way to short," Kagome also whispered. They had looks of disgust on their faces. "Get a room you two, yuck we don't want to see that," shouted Kagome instantly breaking up the two. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"You must be jealous, you can never have this." He pointed to himself. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, you must be joking. I would never be jealous of a total ho that kisses every guy she sees or a spoiled, dumb ass, rich kid that never stops being cocky," She countered.

"What the hell! I'm not like that! You're the one who is a dumb ass and a slut!" Kagome had steamed coming out her ears.

"Oh hell no!" she slapped Inuyasha across the face with a few noticeable tears in her eyes.

"Why you little wench!" Just then the teacher came in, seeing the whole incident. He was angered, no duh.

"Higurashi and Takahashi! Already the first day and you're at it! To the principle's office!" He pointed angrily at the door. Inuyasha and Kagome headed out, this was usual for them.

"What a bast.."

"March and you shut it Mr. Takashi!" yelled the teacher. They were out the door.

'Poor Kagome.' thought Miroku and Sango.

**Yes, my first chap done! So please, please review! Or I can't write anymore. RnR I want at least 5 reviews**


	2. Punishment

**Story: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Hello again! And thanks for the reviews, I'll be requesting more. Sorry for being whiny, but I have my reasons. And please enjoy my second chap!**

"This is your entire fault Takahashi," hissed Kagome as she continued to walk down the empty hallway. Beside the one she hated, her enemy.

"How the hell! I am not at fault here," he replied angrily. Well you couldn't find him being peachy walking to the principal's office by his well known enemy.

"Pfft, I wasn't the one who was making out in the middle of the classroom _and _with the sluttiest girl in school." Yikes now she could never get that picture out of her head. It was so gross, a disgusted expression on her face. Inuyasha smirked.

"You were just jealous Higurashi. Probably all the time in class you day dream of kissing me, the most handsome and sexiest man in the world," he boasted. Kagome rolled her eyes. 'So full of himself.'

"Okay one, ew, two, never in your dreams, three, ew, four, that just proved how cocky you are, and five ewww." She grimaced. She counted out the reasons off her fingers. Inuyasha cocky grin was wiped away and a scowl took its place.

"What do you mean by ew, you wench!"

"Well Inuyasha, ew means when someone is disgusted, sickened, re-."

"I know what it means wench! I'm not stupid!" he shouted out, that nearby teachers shushed them before returning back into their classrooms they taught.

"Really?" Kagome mocked surprise. "And all this time you were just acting." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and ran off into the office door that the bickering teens finally reached. 'Why that bitch.' He thought, putting a shaking fist up because no one _ever _insulted Inuyasha like she did. You could see that by the arrow pointing at the irritation mark on his forehead.

"Well I am very disappointed in both of you," said Mr. Myouga, the school principal. He gave each of them a stern look. "You two have been acting like this since freshman year and I will not stand for it."

"Yes sir," they said simultaneously. 'Oooh now I really hate that Takahashi for this.' thought Kagome.

'Man I hate that wench." thought Inuyasha. They glared at each other while the principal was still there, looking at the whole scene. He sighed. These kids didn't even talk and they still send glares across the room, even if the principal was around.

"I'm tired of you two's behavior. So I have decided to give you both a punishment," said Mr. Myouga. The two quit their staring contest and their snapped towards the teacher.

"A p…punishment," whispered Kagome. The principal nodded.

"I will not have you two always disrupting a class and your behavior is not good for the rest of the students."

"Well, what kind of punishmet?"asked Inuyasha calmly. A little too calm. Hmm. Mr. Myouga opened a drawer in his desk. Taking out something silver and looks like…metal?

"This is your punishment for a month." He revealed a pair of handcuffs. Kagome went dot eyed and Inuyasha had his mouth hanging open.

"**WHAT!"**

"Now you see if divide this nu-,"

"**WHAT!" **

"Uh oh that must be Takashi and Higurashi," said the teacher, rubbing his head in a stressed out manner. The class gave questioning looks. Miroku and Sango sighed and Miroku looked behind him at Sango. Both with the same thought in mind. 'What happened to Kagome?'

"Mr. Myouga whatdo you mean handcuff us together for a month!" shouted Kagome.

"Exactly how you said it, I will not deal with this problem and this seems like a nice punishment. You will learn to get along," he reasoned.

"I don't want to get along with this wench!"

"Neither do I with this spoiled brat!" The principal sighed in frustration.

"Calm down, this is only for a month."

"What about our parents and the teachers?!" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I have called both of your parents and they seemed relieved. It seems you two have mentioned each other in your homes," said Mr. Myouga. 'How could mom do that?" thought Kagome with a totally blank face. 'She knows I hate his guts.' 'Dang my parents are so going to get it.' thought Inuyasha.

"Up to you two to tell the teachers."

"It's also up to you about sleeping arrangements," said the principal.

"What! Okay handcuffed is one thing, but sleeping with him!" 'Eww, oh lord kill me now,' she prayed mentally to herself. Inuyasha was also shocked that he had to sleep with her.

"Yuck, me _the _Inuyasha Takashi sleep with this…this…thing!" Kagome stopped in her mental panic and glared at Inuyasha.

"What do mean _thing_! You're the one that is vile and gross! Ooo look at me I'm Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm rich and snotty. I say I'm the sexiest guy around and I get every girl I want cause I'm a man hore!" If looks could kill, Kagome would be six feet under.

"Why you little bitch!" Raising his hands to attack, but that's when suddenly. _Click_. And the handcuffs were on one of Inuyasha's and Kagome's wrist. The principal smile, triumphantly.

"Now off you go," he said pushing the backs of the two teens out of the office. 'Hehe they'll thank me one day.'

When they were out, they looked at each other and said simultaneously…

"This is your fault."

"And that's what happened," said Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at one of the lunch tables that contained Sango, Miroku, and Ayame. Kagome friends and Inuyasha's friend.

"Man that sucks," said Ayame.

Ayame Ookami. Red bouncy hair that is tied in two pigtails and eyes that are emerald green. She does have a cool personality and she is head over heels for a certain guy. She is also on the track team.

Kagome sighed. 'Why of all people, I'm stuck with him.' "Wahh this is so not fair!" yelled Kagome.

"Do you think I'm so jolly with you wench!" said Inuyasha who was sitting next her. Kagome got mad.

"Stop calling me wench! I'm Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at her and smirked at her anger. That just made her flare more. Sango and Ayame try to calm her down.

"Well which house will you two be sleeping in first?" asked Miroku, in pure curiosity.

They looked at him blankly. They forgot they had to sleep together, Kagome got depressed again. 'Hmm sleeping together. In the same house, under the same roof, in the same room, in the same bed…'

"Ahh I don't want to sleep in the same bed as him!" yelled Kagome clutching her head in pure agony. Everyone around them looked at their table strangely.

"Shut your mouth, wench!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him. He used 'wench' again. Ayame, Sango, and Miroku's sweat dropped. Yeah, you could practically see flames behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well in the same bed, eh." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows pervertedly. "Just don't get too out of co-" Inuyasha and Kagome tackled him. Yup this was going to be a long punishment.

**Okay sorry for this short chapter, but I'll update as soon as I can. Well I would like to have at least 6 to 7 reviews this time. Don't worry I have my reasons and I will change the number of reviews time to time.**


	3. So This Is Your House?

**Story: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: So This Is Your House?**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha at all**

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. I feel kind of depressed, but I hope my chapter will be good. So please enjoy. Also I should have warned sooner, it takes me awhile to update so please be patient with me. Since it's kind of hard to write three stories for me since I'm not that good. So enough with that! Enjoy!**

"So that's why Kaede I can't go to practice for a month," finished Kagome to her archery instructor Kaede.

Kaede Ichiko. An elderly woman with superb skills with bows and arrows. She wears an eye patch on her left eye which was injured in an accident and she had gray hair from age that she kept in a low ponytail.

Kaede gave a withery smile; Kagome was one of her favorite students. "Of course child, ye are excused." Kagome nodded thankfully.

"Come on wench!" Inuyasha whined. "Are you done talking to the old hag yet?!" He wiggled the chain of the handcuffs for some entertainment. Kagome, angered and shocked at his rudeness, elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at her.

"Shut up Inuyasha," she hissed. "I'm sorry Kaede for his rudeness."

"It is alright." Kagome bowed and exited to the parking lot since they were outside.

'Ah young love,' Thought Kaede reminiscing of her own past relationships.

"Hey slow down!" complained Inuyasha. Kagome was hurrying to the parking lot. She halted; Kagome forgot she came to school by foot. She slapped her forehead and Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"So," Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Which house are we staying tonight?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Can't wait to sleep with me in bed, huh," said Inuyasha. Kagome was tired of his ego and cockiness just gave a light punch to his arm.

"You are worse than Miroku," said Kagome sticking out her tongue. Inuyasha rubbed him arm.

"Impossible." Kagome eyed him, but couldn't help to giggle a little.

Inuyasha let out a small smile, he would never admit it, but he loved her laugh, it was like music to his hears. Brightening up his day, caressing wait wait, why am I writing this, back to the story.

"Well then like I asked which house a-"

"Mine." He cut in, finishing her sentence. Kagome raised a brow. "Well I don't want to stay at a wench's dinky house for the first night."

"Hey! My house is not dinky, it's average. So sorry if it isn't like your mansion or whatever." Kagome glared at him. He knew how to crawl under her skin.

"Hmm yeah sure. Its average, it must be terrible looking like your face." Kagome was steaming with a shaken fist in the air, Inuyasha smirked. For some reason he loved to make her mad, maybe she looked cute to him. Kagome breathed in air and punched his arm, hard.

"Ow."

"Shut the hell up and just get your jet, car, cell phone, limo, or whatever rich little kid snobs like you have." She crossed her arms across her chest. Inuyasha growled, what a bitch, but only to him. Like she said. He retrieved his cell phone from his jeans pocket and dialed his house number for the limo to pick them up. Unknown by him Kagome was sticking her tongue out behind his back.

"_Hello?" A deep, cold voice was heard on the other line._

"Hey Fluffy," Growl insert here. "Would you mind sending a limo to pick me up and a girl?"

"_Hmm this girl wouldn't happen to be Kagome Higurashi."_

"Ya whatever, I got in trouble and now I'm paying for it."

"_You really are a fool little brother."_

Inuyasah frowned; he really didn't like to talk to his older half brother. "Look Fluffy just send someone."

"_I will send Jaken to you and don't call me Fluffly."_

"Thanks……Fluffy." Beep. Inuyasha flipped his phone off, placing it back into his back pocket. He turned see that Kagome was playing with the chain of their handcuffs. Earning him another little smile.

"So," Said Kagome not stopping her version of entertainment. "Who's getting us?"

"A limo will pick us up and drive to us to my…mansion." You could sense that he felt proud of saying the word 'mansion.' Oi Kagome was going to have a terrible month with this guy. Get ready for a month full of fights, insults, men with huge egos, awkwardness, fan girls, and possibly new friends or should I say relationships.

Twenty minutes has passed. Kagome and Inuyasha were not fighting, thank the lord. They were just looking around the area, waiting, sometimes secretly taking glances of the other.

'Hmm I do love those amber eyes," thought Kagome. 'So mysterious and intense.' He had a pretty good body too. He was pretty muscular from all that working out on the football field. Inuyasha locked eyes with her when she was about to look at his face features and she realized she was caught staring.

Blushing furiously, she spun her head fast; the risk of getting whiplash was possible. Don't worry she didn't hurt her neck. Inuyasha wasn't that dense either and he too blushed, but a smirk took hold on his lips. The girl, he thought was an enemy was just checking him out and he felt….happy? How can he this is an enemy. He wouldn't let his guard down besides this girl could be tricking him.

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes tracing every curve her body held and the smoothness of skin of her legs that many would die for. Her chocolate brown eyes witch held cheer and happiness. Her smile that always seemed to glow and he will never admit to anyone, but she looked cute when she blushed.

They locked eyes, brown met gold and Kagome's mouth was open as she were to speak. Before she said a word, a limousine drove up to the pavement and appeared before them cutting off her sentence as she stared at it. Her eyes glowed, she never did ride in a limo before, eager to try it out. A small man stepped out of the driver's seat and was there to open the door for them.

"Hello Jaken," said Inuyasha, nodding at his chauffeur.

Jaken Jaki. A small, bald man that works for the Takahashi family as a chauffeur and as a butler. He owes them and does it by working for them for as long as he lives.

"Hello Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama," he bowed politely as Inuyasha and Kagome made it into the limo. Inside Kagome was bubbling with excitement, the interior was excellent. Inuyasha raised a brow at her child ness. She was staring at the flat screens which are the TVs as she were in a trance.

"It looks like you haven't ridden a limousine before."

She simply nodded her head as she pushed a button that closed the tinted window where it divided the driver seat and the back of the limo winded up and gave a click that it finally closed.

The atmosphere changed and he flipped off his sneakers and relaxed himself against the backseat in a nonchalant mood. Switching to a channel with a click of the remote. Kagome watched in a disgusted manner that his dirty sneakers were laid on the carpeted floor and you could smell his socks.

"Ew, why do you do that?"

"Cause I feel like it."

Kagome looked at him strangely. "Your feet smell," she said. Well not really, maybe it was the socks. Since he did have practice before this whole punishment thing. He shrugged, not caring.

"Don't care."

"You know that you could make this whole place smell just by your foot odor or sweaty socks."

"It's my limo."

Kagome got an anime irritated mark on her forehead. "You should be more polite to your guests, y'know."

His nonchalant mood did not crumble. "I don't give a damn."

Kagome getting more irritated was rattling her mind for random questions.

"What will you do if I slap you right now?"

Inuyasha looked at her, a look that said 'try me'. "Well we'll just have to wait and find out." His voice laced with challenge. Hmm Kagome tapped her chin in pretend thought.

"Why do you always be like this?"

"Like what wench?"

"Like a spoiled rotten guy. With a huge ego and always thinks of people as little ants that he can control." Inuyasha glared at her.

"You know you really piss me off," said Inuyasha.

"Well I don't care. Go cry me a river because I hate guys like you that are always judgmental and rude. You might good looking on the outside, but inside you are ugly."

Inuyasha flared. "How the hell would you know girl. You don't know anything about me!" He shoved her a little with his shoulder and she fell on the floor. He was oblivious to the handcuffs and he came down to, right on top of her.

Maybe she didn't know what he was like, but she did know a portion from his reputation at school. The popular guy with all the cool friends, right styles, money, and big ego. To Kagome she thought he was cocky, snobbish, and full of himself. Maybe not all was true, but cocky was definitely right on.

"Well I guess, I'll find out during this month." said Kagome up at him. The limousine jerked and it gave a halt. The must have arrived to his 'mansion' Hearing the padding of footsteps, the door opened to reveal Jaken opening to door to their exit. He peered his nose in and gasped as he saw what the young passengers were doing. Kagome blushed realizing their position, and Inuyasha quickly followed.

They separated immediately. Jaken shook his head disapprovingly and muttered about sex obsessed teenagers.

Kagome stepped out of the limousine and it sped off to the garage. Her eyes sparkled with surprise and her eyes widened, his house was big.

**Okay I know this I also short, but next chapter. I'll try to make it longer. Please send reviews for no reviews, I will not be inspired to write and no inspiration means I can't write so……**

**REVIEW!! **


	4. Meet the Takahashi's

**Story: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: The Takahashi's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, it is owned by the famous Rumiko Takahashi**

**A/N: Like I say again. Have patience! I'm busy with summer so yup! Here is my new chap and I'm glad you liked the last one. **

Striding up the pavement while Kagome followed in tow. His house was dazzling; it was like a picture out of a magazine. And the gardens. _Sniff._ Are beautiful and they have wonderful fragrance about them. Roses, tulips, lilacs, even pink jasmine. Her favorite were the sakura blossoms, but they were falling off the branches, the wind scattering them around. If only she had a camera.

"It's so pretty," sighed Kagome. Inuyasah looked at her and noticed she was drooling over the flowers. He didn't know what girls see in plants, hmm I guess they were nice looking, but he would rather have something green and goes into your pocket. Hint. Hint. A lot of the ca-ching. Or maybe just play a video game; well what do you expect he is a guy with few interests. But I guess this girl was interested with Mother Nature. He softened and when his hand was about to turn the door knob, someone beat him to it.

"Uncle Yashie!" exclaimed a hyper four year old, bouncing up into his strong arms.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha greeted, nuzzling his nose with the little girl's making her giggle.

Rin Takahashi. Daughter of Inuyasha's older brother who will be mentioned. She has long black hair that was tied to the side of her head. And brown eyes. She is a very hyper little girl with a big imagination.

Kagome in confusion could only say the thing that popped into her head first. "Huh?"

Well it wasn't an intelligent response, but hey what's a girl to do. She was confused, just arriving at a guy's house that she knew nothing about and now she was suppose to meet his family. Kagome just hoped they weren't all stuck up like Inuyasha over here; she would hate it if his parents were snobby business people that could only talk for five minutes before their cell phones start ringing like crazy.

Hmm maybe Kagome was watching too much T.V and it started taking effect, destroying some of her brain cells. Heck who knows, but right now she was in unknown territory. The area…Inuyasha Takashi's mansion. But now if you took a glance at Inuyasha now. He would look like the kindest person in the world, but come on no one can resist a kawaii girl like this so called Rin!

"Hey Uncle Inuwashie? Who's that lady?" She pointed one of her small, toddler fingers at Kagome who was busy in her own little world right now. Inuyasha faked a laugh, ha, ha great he just remembered that he was stuck with this girl.

"Well Rin, this is 'it' girl. She would be hanging around me for a month, but never get her mad because she explodes and her head might go flying off," said Inuyasha. 'It' girl, okay Inuyasah he really was pissing Kagome off to the extreme. For heaven's sake, 'it' girl so childish, but it got to her all the same.

"It's not 'it' girl! It's Kagome! My name is Kagome!" Geez he should get it through his empty skull that if he keeps pushing Kagome's buttons like this, she really will explode.

'Inuyasha I'm going to hurt you so badly.' But how could she think that, she was stuck by handcuffs so it wasn't really possible to make a revenge plan.

'Hehe.'Inuyasha loved doing this to her, it kept him entertained. Maybe he was using her a little bit, but he was bored most of the time. Of course he already knew her name, but it was fun to tease, especially this girl.

"Oh no! Watch out Rin, 'it' girl will explode!" he faked fear, playing around.

"Ahh help me!" She hid behind her uncle's pant leg. Kagome cooled down and tried to stay calm even though a mere child and a teenager not acting his age were laughing at her. Kagome sulked in the inside, maybe she could handle Rin, but Inuyasha? Yeah she was going to die.

"What are you teaching my daughter this time, little brother," said a deep, stoic voice from the oak door. Out came a tall man who seemed young, looking expectancly at Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Fluffy," said Inuyasha. Ah, so this is Fluffy person, Kagome remembered, the one he talked on the phone with. Hmm he did look a lot like Inuyasha in some parts.

Sesshomaru growled. "I told you not to call me that."

Sesshomaru Takahashi. Straight silver hair like Inuyasha and he has intense, cold golden eyes also similar to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's older half brother.

"Daddy!" Rin stretched out her arms indicating the child wanted to be picked up by the one she called. A shadow of a smile was noticeable almost fatherly on his face. Rin and his wife were the only ones who he was soft to. Call them lucky. He lifted her onto his broad shoulders, the child giggled. She was in a new view, now able to see from afar.

Kagome smiled, Rin was adorable. She was how a child should be. Funny and cute. Well this Sesshomaru must be the father from the child's last statement and I uess this means the word men were siblings.

"So this is your older brother?" Making her prescence known.

"Half brother," instantly corrected Inuyasha and Sesshomaru simultaneously making her silent. O…k?. 0.o

"Well I see that you must be Kagome that I've heard so much about," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha snorted. Well it was more like yell because every time Kagome did something to Inuyasha, everyone in the house would hear him yell about it the minue he walked in.

"Oh really," said Kagome, raising an eyebow at Inuyasha. He looked aside.

"Yes it seems you irriate my brother to death and I …like that. Now please come in."

Sesshomaru being a polite gentleman that he is, motioned inside for her as he continued to give his daughter a piggy back ride. And Inuyasha was a bit stunned that Sesshomaru already took her side after two minutes. He grumbled as he was dragged into his own house by Kagome. Not fair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wandering the hallways, Kagome followed Inuyasha and his maid to his room. Letting her eyes linger on to the other rooms. There were signs by each room they passed, addressing to the person each one belonged to.

"And we're here," said the maid motioning to his bedroom door.

"Thanks Jakotsu."

Jakotsu Hade. A young man with black hair that he always keeps tied. He has black eyes and wears makeup to fool men that he is a woman for you see. He's not straight and he is alittle bit on the cookoo side. Jakotsu wears women's clothing to add to his image as a lady.

Kagome stared at the oak door by Inuyasha's, the name on it was written 'Izayoi' on it in gold and it seemed their was a rose painted on it. Inuyasha pulled against the chain to gain

Kagome's attention. He opened the door to his room. Kagome eyes widened, his room was big too, not as huge as the house, but way larger than her bedroom.

Inuyasha's comforter was the color of red and black. As if someone slpashed it with those pigments. His pillows were a blazing crimson, embroided with black sequins, what was he…a girl? Even his carpets were black and the walls red with some flames painted.

Pictures of family members and bands were hanging against it. There was a walk in closet, I bet it was going to be big too. Even a book shelf, hmm maybe he was smart. In the back by his window which I must mention the curtain also his favorite color. By that was a huge stero full of buttons that she could press, bt she didn't know what they did.

She sulked visibly. 'Must be nice being rich.' She frowned, something was missing, oh that's right! A T.V. Weren't rich people suppose to have them and they be huge like 50 inches.

"So where's your televison?" asked Kagome, looking boredly at Inuyasha.He quirked an eyeborw and looked at his room. He was searching for something.

"Ah." Picking up a remote with so many buttons, clicking on one of them. They heard something dropping. In front of the room and the bed was a screen popping out from th ceiling. _Click_ . In front of them was a huge screen, Kagome bet it was a 100 inch, but she still gaped at it. Her mouth hung low, she fell anime stlye.

"No fair, you're rude and mean, but you still get a kick ass room!" She acused jamming a finger at his chest. He winced.

"Not my fault, I was born wealthy. Doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"Well you certainly make it go to your head," muttered Kagome. He huffed, clearly offended. "Hey it ain't my fault that you have a big head!" shouted Kagome.

"Keh!" _Sniff. _Kagome raised one of her thin eyebrows. "Dinner is ready," he announced. She crossed her arms.

"And how do _you_ know that?" Inuyasha leaned in close making Kagome's hart beat increase. His hot breath tingling against her cheek.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," he whispered huskily.

"Wha-" Just then the door opened to reveal Jakotsu with his feather duster in hand. Inuyasha back was facing him, but it Jakotsu's view they looked they were kissing.

"Oh bad bad children. Kissing at your young age! " He separated them by putting his arms between them. "And you young missy! Don't think that you can make a move on poor defenseless Inuyasha," he said pointing a fnger at her as if she were being punished and he was the parent. "Besides he is mine so watch out," whispering Jakotsu in her ear before heading to the door.

Jakotsu put up a fake smile trying to look cheerful. "Oh! And dinner is ready!" He skipped down the hall, trying to show off his maid skirt to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then at the doorway, reapeating this cycle for about ten times before.

"That woman scares me," Kgaome whispered. Jakotsu said that sentence to her so low and sounded very threatening.

"Hmph." Inuyasha plastered a hand over his mouth like he was going to throw up or something. Kagome panicked.

"What! What's wro-" but his deep booming laughter sounded in the room they stand. Cutting off her sentence. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared.

"What so funny?!" she asked.

"Hmph….that (laugh) is…no…..(laugh) woman…it's (laugh) ..a …guy!" he laughed.

Kagome's face truned instantly blank, the question mark floating around her head.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that maid I saw with the makeup is a guy!" Inuyasha nodded his mouth still covered. Kagome hand rubbed down her face. 'I'm going to die,' she sulked. Hmm exaggerating a bit, but come on there are some more weird things in this house especially Jakotsu who for number one is not straight, two just threatened her, and three he has his eyes set on Inuyasha. She shuddered, she felt so bad for the jerk now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Takashi," bowed Kagome. Inu no Taisho chuckled.

"No no the pleasure is all mine and please call me Inu no Taisho." Bowing his head and placing kiss Kagome's hand in a gentlemen manner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his father loved to be formal, but no way was Kagome any princess.

Inu no Taisho Takahashi. Father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Woth the same family features of any man in their family, silver hair and golden eyes. He acts like a gentlemen, but he is just a regular guy, but is a famous business man of Takashi corp.

Kagome blushed. The enetered the dining room where a glass chandelier was hanging, reflecting off the silverware on the table. Kagome was in awe, again while Inuyasha directed them to their assigned seats. Kagome was amazed of how beautiful place is and everything so fine and expensive. Even the dishes they ate on were fine china.

The grand hall burst open to reveal a squealing Rin, a messy haired Sesshomau with makeup, and someone else Kagome didn't recognize.

"Your late Kagura," said Inu no Taisho.

Kagura Takahashi. Wife of Sesshomaru and mother of Rin. She has darkened colored hair of black tied up and wore beautiful kimonoes to match with her cimson eyes. Along with makeup as every girl should own.

Kagura huffed. "Well Sesshomaru here," pointing at her huband who was busy with Rin wiggling in his arms. "wouldn't let me help him get dressed or let me comb his hair."

"I'm a grown man," Sesshomaru muttered.

"And when I left and come back to only see that my darling Rin was being chased by my hubby who now has makeup on his face and hair is like this by chasing and tripping," explained Kagura in one breath.The teens couldn't contain themselves, they burst into laughter filling the whole room with it. Only to have people staring at them. Soon Rin began to giggle and Inu no Taisho and Kagura gave a chuckle. Sesshomaru did look ridiculous. Sesshomaru growled showing he didn't really like the joke, maybe because he was the victim.

"Well you do look like a pretty lady," said Rin, making the room filled with more giggles.

After dinner of laughs, new faces, and chattering between the girls much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Kagome ha only one question in mind. 'Where is the mom?'

**Okay I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't have any clue how to make this chapter as. I had no dea so I just created…this. Oh! Also I have news, soon me and my friend are going to make a story together! But I'm only ong to have it under her name because she never got many reviews so please look at it, but first we never started it yet, maybe by Saturday or Sunday, or even later!**

**The authors will be me, xxInuloverxx, and my BFF xAlexisx. Also for this story, Bitter Enemies, I'm sorry, but I want at least 8 reviews! Because I really need some confidence for my writin ability.**

**Rememeber 8 reviews! Also when we create it check it out it's called Not Your Average High School Life.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Warning

**Story: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: Warning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

**A/N: The-world-needs-peace, thank you! I never noticed and if Rumiko ever reads this. My deepest apologies.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"That was fun, your family is nice," said Kagome as she stretched and yawned. Inuyasha looked at her strangely, has she actually gave his family a good compliment. He shrugged, covering his mouth as he yawned as well.

"Well we better go to bed," said Inuyasha, but when he thought about it. How the hell was the wench supposed to dress in her night gown? She wasn't going to sleep nude, no way. If he even mentioned it, he would be beaten up by a girl's touch. Maybe have lipstick covering him head to toe and some mascara, tied up in the corner.

"Turn." Inuyasha was startled by the sudden statement.

"What?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I said _turn_ so I can get _dressed_," said Kagome trying to make him comprehend as if he were a child. He made the 'oh' face, covering his eyes, and turning around. She sighed; thank kami, as she slid each arm delicately in each strap of her pink night gown. Also if anyone was wondering, she was wearing new freshly pair of undergarments since Jaken called her family during their meal. Sick little minds.

Kagome pulled her gown down only to see that Inuyasha was facing her a little. She froze, was he………peeking? Bonk. Kagome had punched his head leaving a bump to form. Inuyasha groaned and glared at her tiny figure as she was done.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For being a damn pervert," muttered Kagome crossing her arms childishly.

"I would never peek at a _thing _like you," he muttered, scowling. Ignoring his comment by waving her hand tiredly like she was drunk. She yawned another time, louder this time around. Dragging Inuyasha along, she spread herself over the sheets. Feeling it between her thumb and fore finger.

"Is this silk?" She looked to the side where he nestled far away as possible from her, his eyebrow raised.

"What? Don't you guys have it made like that?" Kagome groaned and a frown deepened on her face.

"I hate the rich and famous!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mmm." She was lost in the soft comforter of black and red to not even bother of the ringing of that damn alarm clock. Stuffing her head into her pillow, she relaxed tangling up her legs with something smooth and rough, but right now she didn't care. Kagome tried to block the sun out that seeped into the blinds of the window, trying to disturb her by bringing shine to her eyes and face.

Tying the blankets around herself more, she felt warmer than usual which she found strange. Maybe she was sick or something or her mother came into her bedroom in the night, thinking she was cold and gave her more sheets. She couldn't put her finger on it until the bed started to move. Opening her eyes to reveal chocolate brown irises. She froze, this wasn't her room, this wasn't her comforter, or her bedroom. Slowly turning her head she saw her worst nightmare cuddling up to her and their legs tangled together. 3, 2, 1.

"Ahhhh!!!" She sprang right out of bed, falling off from her jump landing on her face as she unknowingly carried Inuyasha to the edge since they were handcuffed. The outburst woke him up and he slammed the annoying electronic on his night stand off which is called an alarm clock.

"Damn it wench! What the hell!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Early morning and Kagura, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho were having their morning coffee. Well the men anyway as Jaken poured each cup with the liquid from the kettle. Kagura was only having toast while drinking tea. Watching as Inutaisho flipped a page of the newspaper and Sesshomaru reading another novel of his that suited his entire interest and intellectual mind.

Same old, same old, no excitement. Their daughter Rin was in her bed, sound asleep. No hyper little girl running around in her pajamas yet. Kagura looked bored as she stirred her china cup with her silverware; the only thing entertained her before work started for her husband. Practically bored.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"Damn it wench! What the hell!" Inutaisho chuckled as the younglings were now fully awake as Kagura smiled to herself. Now that was entertaining. Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's outburst while scanning more of the lines of literature.

"Seems they are awake," said Kagura sipping her tea, her eyes dancing with laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome slapped her forehead, rubbing down her face. I guess it was her fault since she forgot that they were in his house or er..mansion, his room, handcuffed, and his..his bed. She shuddered; Kagome couldn't believe that the jerk was cuddling up to her like a little puppy. Inuyasha however was oblivious to his affection towards Kagome, only his hand brushing through his hair and proceeding to his marble bathroom where his shower was located. Even with this girl, he will keep his daily routine.

Walking into the bathroom, Kagome gave a puzzled look which he ignored. He started to lift off his shirt in front of her. She stared wide eyed, frozen. When she heard the zipping of the pants that crossed the line.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh help me!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched trying to claw herself out the bathroom through the door. Inuyasha was laughing his head off, but then Kagura came barging through the door with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru behind her. She looked exasperated and the men had eyebrows raised.

"Are yo..you okay …sweetie?" said Kagura taking a deep breath, Kagura ran like a wild woman when she heard Kagome scream, spilling her tea on the table. Kagome pointed at Inuyasha shakily.

"He…he…started to take his clothes off!" shouted Kagome clutching her head. Inuyasha gave the inncoent look, staring innocently at Kagura, Kagura raisd an eyebrow. Inutaisho chuckled.

"I think you're going too fast son, you two are not even dat-"

"Never, no way, not with him," said Kagome crossing her arms. Kagura grinned. 'She says that now.'

"Besides I was going to take a shower!" argued Inuyasha, making his presence noticed again.

"Well you could have warned me!"

"Feh." Kagome and Inuyasha stuck their tongues out at each other. A little glare contest and the adults were left to watch in anticipation who would win their glare contest. Kagome blinked, losing, but not because she wanted to. Inuyasha now had a tint of victory.

"Uh-oh," Kagome muttered.

"Yes?" asked Inuyasha.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Inuyasha mouth hunp open, oh no indeed. The adults chuckled as Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the bathroom. And the silver haired teenage boy slapped his own forehead. Greeeeeat.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Inu-kun." Kikyo clung to as Inuyasha and Kagome entered the school grounds, Kagome rolled her eyes mentally. Closing the door of the limo from yesterday giving a sound of a click. Kikyo galred at Kagome, her gaze icy and Kagome just shrugged it off.

"What is that wench by you honey," said Kikyo pouting her lips at him. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with annoyance in his eyes.Kagome smirked; even he thought it was annoying to have a girl obsessed guy all over him.

"Kikyo you know the punishment I got. I spend a month with her, handcuffed."

"Oh darling! That's terrible!" Kikyo cried astonished in her bitter sweet tone of voice.

"Not as bad being handcuffed to you," muttered Kagome, Kikyo snapped back at her, eyes challenging. Kagome instantly pretended checking her nails and ignoring whatever that woman says.

"Honey, is it true," She drawled her voice to a whisper, looking intensely at his golden sparkled eyes. Making Kagome want to bend over a little and listen. "You're sleeping in the same bed as her and getting….naughty." Inuyasha and Kagome's eye widened, instantly setting glares, making Kikyo cower on the floor. Everyone backed away feeling the furious, intense aura around the two.

"Never! Not with this ugly thing," they both said simultaneously pointing at the other. Kagome eyes went wide and her fury was sparking. Placing her hands on her hips as a show of a girl like posture.

"I'm ugly am I? Then you are hideous Inuyasha Takhashi."

"You bitch, my face is god like compared to yours!" Kagome snorted.

"Yeah yeah here comes the brat's speech of how great he is! Even though people like him only for his money!" Inuyasha growled.

"I have tons of friends so shut the he-"

"Ahem," coughed Myouga, the principle. He seemed to hear the entire ruckus going outside and the complaints from the students and teachers walking by them. He opened his window to hear the vulgar words fill his eardrums. So he came out to investigate, only to stop Inuyasha from saying anymore. Leaving the dumbfounded teens speechless. Inuyasha hand which was in the air came down, good thing Myouga came when he did. There might have been some violence.

"Come with me." The teens nodded their heads solemnly, neither one daring to look at the other. Right now they acted like children with arms crossed and noses in the air following the principal with no dignity for their appearance. Only leaving the student to spread gossip around from what things they heard and try to piece together with over exaggerated guesses. Especially the bed thing which the two found very disturbing.

&& &&&&&&&&&&

"Now you both should start behaving or I will make the punishment last longer than a month, maybe two or three and still no progress. How about for the rest of the year?" asked Myouga staring down at the students. Kagome visibly stiffened and gulped. Inuyasha however scowled at the man before him, but watched his mouth so it won't go flying with words he tried to keep locked in his head at the moment.

Myouga sighed, letting his hands that were folded together lay on his desk as he stared at the gold plaque name tag of his name on his desk. "You may leave, but heed my warning." They both nodded as they exited the office, only to freeze as they heard a shrill of a feminist voice.

"Myouga! Why didn't you call me and why keep avoiding me!" Inuyasha raised a brow and Kagome peeked into his room a little. Inuyasha noticed that the secretary, Enju, was shaking her head and chuckling to herself when she heard the ruckus in Myouga's room. There was a woman; she seemed to be elderly as Myouga.

Her hair was obviously aged by its color of gray. Her eyes dark and blazing at him, holding Myouga by the collar as he whimpered. Kagome could hear the principle's pleas.

"Shoga please. I have my job to do, please let's talk about this later," he whimpered.

"Job! You only probably sit on your bottom all day, fantasizing about women in your day dreams!" And she left before anything else was said; she figured it was an angered wife of some sort. Ha ha Myouga.

&&&&&&&

Now the two ignored each other for the rest of the day, only cooperating in classrooms and everyone was confused at their behavior, shouldn't they be at each other's throats with their own personal knives. Right now they were in history class, the teacher Mr. Totosai, but Kagome tuned his voice out. Even though she liked history, she was _so _bored. She tried to act like a good girl and not be stuck even more with this idiot. And the bad part was their desks were closer since their situation.

Sango looked at her quizzically on her left side. Her eyebrow raised, it looked like Kagome was sleeping or dying of boredom which must have been both. Only Sango and Ayame were in her history class. Her head lay on her crossed arms; she stared intensely at the clock as if to move the clock's arms with her brain power. If that was even possible. Her head collided with a crumpled paper ball. She rubbed her head and stared at the object that caused harm to her noggin, she turned to see Kikyo's smirking face back at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, reading the lines hidden.

_Bitch,_

_You better not get too close to Inuyasha or you'll pay. _

_Kikyo_

'Ooo scary,' thought Kagome, rolling her eyes. Now what, she just made an enemy, whoop- a- dee -freakin -doo. Inuyasha however seemed to peer over her shoulder and read the lines. He smirked to himself. He looked at Kikyo to find her blowing a kiss in his direction adding a wink and Kagome being disgusted out of her mind. No wonder he wanted sluts for his security guards.

"Bastard," Kagome muttered, staring out the window, her head resting on her palm. Looking out at the trees and sun blazing in the sky. Her eyes softened as she watched a rain drop fall and hit the pane window. Letting one tear fall from her eye. (I'll explain later in the story :P) She didn't notice that the bell rang, only to have Inuyasha shake her.

"Come on wench," he grunted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well today's activity we will be playing is dodge ball!" cried the gym teacher Suzaku.

**Okay, my bad for making it short yet again. I promise that I'll make the next chapter at least 10 pages. Yup! I'm going to do just that! So please wait for me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter: Warning**

**Please Review! **


	6. Dodge Ball Followed Up By Sleep Over

**Story:** Bitter Enemies

**Chapter: **Dodge Ball Followed Up By Sleep Over!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha at all.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well today's activity we will be playing is dodge ball!" shouted Suzaku the coach of their P.E class. Everyone lined up on the bleachers. Kikyo chatted with the twins, Kouchou and Asuka, about gossip and new hot celebrities in teen magazines such as Jewel of Four Soul's Fashion. (Sucks :P) The head honcho of that organization named Midoriko. The famous model beauty on the cat walk in her time, but back on topic. Inuyasha was talking to his bud, Kouga Lang. Kouga Lang was as equally as popular, track star, with the gorgeous blue eyes and cocky smile that sent the ladies wild. Every girl tried to gain attention from, everyone, except Kagome Higurashi. Who was unfortunately the woman Kouga wanted in his eyes.

Speaking of which was complaining to Ayame about the bimbo she was stuck to.

"Geez Kagome. Alright I go it. Almost sounds like you're in love with the guy," muttered Ayame who was stealing glances at the charming pony tailed man that was chuckling to something Inuyasha had mentioned to him.

"Ayame that's _so_ not true! Besides I'm not the one with the crush here, am I?" Kagome nudged Ayame playfully in the side as Ayame blushed.

"Kagome I don't know what you're talking about." Ayame crossed her arms childishly denying any facts of her having a crush while looking the other way. Kagome rolled her eyes with a teasing smile.

"Oh I'm sure. Starting with Kou, ending with ga!" teased Kagome as Ayame slapped her arm playfully.

"Kagome!" hissed Ayame. "He'll hear us!" Ayame pointed lightly behind Kagome indicating that's where the man was sitting. Kagome faked surprise.

"Really? You mean the guy you like so much is sitting right behind me. His name which is Ko-" Ayame hurriedly covered Kagome's mouth stopping her from finishing her sentence that would bring public humiliation to Ayame's reputation from the student body, Kikyo, and the most important, Kouga! Ayame looked exasperated as Kagome giggles were muffled by her hand.

She glared playfully at the raven haired girl. "Now Kagome," Ayame wagged a finger at her like a parent punishing a child. "You better not say anything else about Ko- I mean the guy I like or will never talk to you again." Kagome nodded rolling her eyes and removing Ayame's hand.

"Geez Ayame, when are you going to tell him? It's been like forever." Kagome stretched her arms trying to make a point across. Ayame stuck out her tongue and pouted.

"I can't. He already is head over heels for you." Kagome cocked her head to the side a little looking troubled, tapping a finger on her chin in thought. She turned to Ayame and raised a brow when her friend seemed to be in depressed mode looking straight ahead, Kagome sighed.

"You know I don't like him like that. That's like so…. ew! Like you guys totally belong together." Kagome flipped her hair all girly like as she talked like a valley girl. Ayame grinned.

"Well like, oh my god of course," replied Ayame flashing her eye lashes while fanning herself. They ended up bursting in giggles. Ayame spread an arm over Kagome's shoulder giving her a squeeze as a sign of 'thank you.' Kagome smiled as a tap sounded on her shoulder. Turning she saw that it was Hojo behind her looking a little anxious.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Hojo?" He fidgeted in his seat as he gulped, trying to mash words together. Her smile slowly faded off her face as a brow rose up in curiosity. Ayame rolled her eyes at the boy and continued to look straight forward again.

"Um w-would you g-go-" He was cut off by a high clear sound of a whistle that was too close for comfort making you want to cry out 'ow' while clutching your ears to block the sound off, like that would do anything.

"Now, now, everyone! Settle down! Like I said minutes ago that we are playing dodge ball. So I will calmly explain the rules even though must of you already know." The booming voice of Suzaku filling the auditorium as all heads snapped straight even though Kikyo and her posses continued whispering. "Also Hojo you can make your moves on Ms. Higurashi later." Suzaku shook his disapprovingly as Hojo blushed tenfold and Kagome laughed nervously. Ayame muffled a giggle as Inuyasha looked at her realizing that she existed and raised a brow.

Kikyo suddenly turned smug and whispered something to Asuka earning silent snickers. Kouga raised a hand.

"Yes Mr. Lang?"

"Mr. Suzaku, I find it insulting that a pansy could flirt with a gorgeous girl like Kagome. Personally I find it hilarious and to you Hojo just to warn you. She's _my_ woman." Kagome blushed, a light pink, as Ayame pouted once again.

"See Kagome. Totally digs you! He even proclaimed it to our whole gym class!" Ayame hissed loudly to have a few stare strangely at them. Kagome shushed her as Ayame flung her arms in the air looking tired and leaning over the bleacher behind her. Kagome sighed. Damn Kouga and his stupid proclamations.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rubber red balls flew as students slid to the ground trying to dodge, one barely skimming her skin as she swayed to dodge and succeeded. As she locked on target, tightening the hold on the sphere in her hands, she let it fly hitting Kaguya on the shoulder. Kaguya sneered at her for Kagome's rude interruption of her and Kikyo's conversation, probably about how to protect Inuyasha from Kagome's 'evil' clutches. Flipping her hair and giving a wink in Kouga's direction, she proceeded down the gym floor to the bleachers.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she dodged yet another ball that was thrown poorly by Asuka. She grinned, but she felt a tug on her wrist set her off balance and stumbled as Inuyasha blocked the ones flying at him with his own rubber ball by swiftly hopping from left to right. Kagome tripped from his push and a ball was coming into her direction until. _Boink. _Someone blocked for her

Inuyasha's mischievous face came into view as she gained stance again.

"You suck you know," smirked Inuyasha, Kagome growled.

'Maybe if you didn't jump like a freaking frog on drugs," Kagome thought bitterly, but she smirked. Did he think she sucked at a game of dodge ball? Of course not, actually she found this game entertaining. As a rubber ball flew in front of Inuyasha's face she caught it instantly, her fingers lightly touching his nose. She motioned to Hojo who was on the bleachers back onto her side. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded as Kagome threw two more balls she picked up swiftly dragging Inuyasha behind, hitting Asuka and Kouchou. She grinned, unnoticed by her Kikyo threw one directly at her.

"Duck!" shouted Hojo. Kagome frowned, quickly bringing her and Inuyasha down able to have the object fly over Inuyasha's silver hair. She breathed in a sigh of relief as she quickly yet another one, hitting the target of the person who dared try to get her out of the game. Her eyes widened when it was her best friend instead of Kikyo sine the snobby teen pushed Ayame in front as a shield. Ayame snarled at Kikyo upset of being out of the game she loved. Kagome gave a teasing smile at her, sticking out her tongue, but Ayame didn't find it offensive, Ayame actually stuck out her own tongue and pouted on the bleachers her emerald eyes danced with tease.

Kagome grinned as she dodged yet another and hit another sucker, Mukotsu, the school nerd. He limped pathetically as he complained to the coach about his arm that seemed to be broken, maybe having to take him out of gym class for a week only to receive a disapproved look from Suzaku. Mukotsu always lied.

"Woo-hoo that's my girl!" hollered Kouga from afar as he swiftly dodged a set of rubber balls for he was good on his toes. Kagome blushed a light shade of pink as she let one more sphere of red fly through the air, target? Kikyo.

'You're going to pay for that damn note.'

As the girl gasped, not seeing anyone to defend her being, she did the only thing an idiot like her could do, shut her eyes tight and wait._ Bonk. _Kagome satisfied smirk turned into a deep frown realizing the one who earned the blow was………Inuyasha.

"Higurashi and Takahashi out!" shouted Suzaku when he saw Kagome not moving from her frozen position. She sighed and glared at Kikyo and made no eye contact with Inuyasha whatsoever as she walked, taking her time to the bleachers, good thing Ayame saved her a seat.

Kagome turned to her best friend, her mouth open until Ayame put up a hand silencing her, her eyes knowing, her smile teasing.

"I know, I know, you hate him." Kagome frowned doing a puppy pout and looking straight forward as Ayame stifled a giggle and Inuyasha smirked to himself. He wanted to do that, block the ball just to make her angry because…..it was fun, but too bad he'll never know the other part of his reason, that will come in time.

Kagome looked at him angrily in the corner of her eye, muttering to herself. "Bastard."

&&&&&&&&&&&& (Ha ha to me I made it sound like she lost the war.)

She stretched and yawned softly, school was tiring and such a bore. 'I wonder what Kagome is doing?' thought the brunette glumly, resting her head on her open palm as she stared blankly at the board full of formulas, letting her eyes scan the sentences only entering her brain as jumbled words. Such a drag, the only thing entertaining for her was playing with her pencil and eraser, childish? Yes. Entertaining? Unfortunately. A tap on the shoulder seemed to take her away from her game as she saw the pervert behind her.

Miroku was in her class this period staring amusingly at her antics, but tapped her on the shoulder for an idea he received about half hour into the class. While the teacher didn't pay attention to the students behind him, Miroku slipped a piece of paper into her palm and kissed her cheek making her blush pink before raising a fist threateningly to him. He gave a cheeky grin and raised his hands in defense as he folded his hands instantly when the teacher peered over his shoulder; Miroku even imagined the halo over his head. She huffed and glanced up to see no one looking and unfolded the note.

_Hey Sango,_

_After school, want to go bug Kagome and Inuyasha? It must be her house today so why don't we all have a little visit. Wink. Wink._

_Miroku_

Sango smiled brightly, now this was going to be fun. Maybe this is the little boost she needed to survive the rest of the boring day. Unnoticed to her a wandering hand was moving and at a fast pace to.

Smack.

Not again, Sango sighed.

'Damn pervert.' Too bad Miroku rubbed his slap gingerly and loved every moment of it. Huffing, she made sure to move her desk a few yards away or well more like inches or feet. Strange how the teacher did not notice except for the whole class who snickered. The teacher raised a brow at his students, shrugging it off as just a humorous moment of some kind; he continued to read the lines from the text book, transferring them to the board to copy.

'Strange kids.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome silently walked to the front doors of school, where freedom was located just behind. A step out of school grounds and she would be free to go home and spend the day sleeping _if_ Inuyasha let her. Currently she was dragging Inuyasha down the hall as he went on and on with complaints about his stomach making starved noises. He couldn't wait twenty minutes to arrive at her house and eat something there. He won't die, but oh she wishes he did, he weighed a ton to drag and her patience of not screaming her head off at him was getting thin.

"And I want some ramen! Hey wench, are you listening to me? No? Then I'll repeat my whole meal for you that I hope you dinky house contains-"

Kagome slammed the front doors open of Shikon High, ready to escape this prison of education and muffling out Inuyasha's sentence with the bag the doors made of being open so suddenly until she was forced back by the tug of her wrist.

'What the hell?' Kagome's frown deepened when she saw a certain black haired girl in front of them with a puppy dog pout that made Kagome want to puke.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome growled as Kikyo lips turned into a smug smirk.

"Oh well I," Kikyo lightly motioned to herself. "just wanted a goodbye kiss from my Yashie." Kikyo's bottom lip trembled as if tears would pour down a witch's face. Kagome quirked an eyebrow and Inuyasha's rambling in the background stopped and a smug grin took its place.

"Kikyo. Don't play dumb, you're not that innocent to _only _want a kiss," said Kagome. Kikyo giggled and let me tell ya readers, it did not come close to innocent. Maybe like a witch's. In an instant Kikyo and Inuyasha were lip locked and Kagome tried to cover her eyes.

'It burns!' Kagome thought trying to block any vision of seeing those two.

&&&&&&&&&

"Ha ha ha!" The laughter was heard down the hall as Sango, Miroku, and Ayame came into view around the corner. Sango was just telling Ayame about Miroku's incident of groping the teacher instead of Sango on accident.

"You should have seen how angry the teacher got," giggled Sango. Ayame laughed as Miroku was crossing his arms, intensely staring in front of him, but you could see the tinge of pink visible on his cheeks. Sango smiled teasingly at him.

"Aw, what's wrong Miroku? Are you mad at me, because you know it's your fault for being a lecher." Sango crossed her arms and a tint of triumph was equipped with her, at least she tricked him for once. Miroku looked the other way as Sango skipped cheerily down the hall as Ayame laughed.

"Well," Miroku turned to them, an innocent smile plastered on his face. "I could, try again?" She gasped and in an instant you could not seeing anything except dust in the shape of her form left behind as you could hear the steps fading, echoing through the empty halls. Her form getting smaller as she peered over her shoulder to see Miroku and Ayame looking at her dumbly.

"You'll never take me alive coppers!" Sango shouted. Ayame's face turned blank as Miroku sighed, yet grinning, hurrying down the hall to catch up to her.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Ayame realized, hearing the distant footsteps of her friends that she was being left behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

&&&&&&&&&

Sango and Miroku panted as she stood with her backside far away from Miroku as possible as Ayame caught up to them, waving her arms indicating she caught up to them. They all looked at each other, out of breath, and…..burst into laughter. It was funny to them as teachers who were preparing for tomorrow's lesson were staring at them inside of their classrooms, something humorous must have happened to the three. Some teachers even smiled to themselves, high school was supposed to be fun for them before they become full adults entering the real world. Yeah keep making their precious moments.

The three continued down the hall silently until they heard noises ahead of them.

"Help me!" That sounded like Kagome. As they looked each other, they hurried down the hall all anxious. They were in for something, around the corner and they saw Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing as Kagome was knocking her head continuously into the wall. Three sweat drops appeared on their heads as they saw Kagome beating herself up which wasn't a surprise. Those two kissing could make you have a bad mental picture. (I don't want to insult any Kik/Inu fans out there so sorry.)

"Um….Kagome? Calm down," said Sango. Kagome sighed, took a breath, and smiled at them occasionally glaring at Kikyo and Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. Miroku quirked a brow, tapped his chin and looked at Kagome then at Inuyasha, and back again. A cheeky grin came onto his features which meant get ready for something perverted or something close to it.

"It seems that our little Kagome is….jealous and she wants some action." Well let's just say instead of a smack, he was tackled to the ground

&&&&&&&&&&&

Exiting out of yet another limo by Inuyasha's butler Jaken. All five of them walked out except Ayame who was still admiring the limousine's interior as Miroku was being treated to by Sango as he rubbed gingerly of the sore spot on is cheek where he received a smack when he took advantage of Sango's treatment. Kagome huffed as she continued up the steps to her shrine.

"Why do you hit so hard Kagome," Miroku whimpered rubbing anywhere that was sore as Sango giggled behind her hand. He tried to look like a sad puppy with his face and bring his hands up as injured paws. Kagome rolled her eyes as Inuyasha continued to inspect the place to see if it fit his liking.

"Maybe Miroku should keep things to himself if he doesn't want to make me mad. Also, Ayame you better hurry up!" Kagome called over her shoulder as the shrine came into full view as they reached the top of the steps. She jumped up from her safety of the car, waved at Jaken before hurrying up the steps where her friends were just passing the god tree. .

'Hm,' Inuyasha looked around. 'A real big tree and I must admit the house…not dinky.' Too bad he will never admit that to Kagome's face. The only thing that surprised him was by a tug on his wrist from the chain, he glimpsed at them all seeing each person bow their head and Kagome adding a quick prayer. He stared strangely when they continued to the house it seemed that Ayame and Sango put hands on each of Kagome's shoulder as comfort.

Kagome smiled at her true friends. "Don't worry I'm fine." Ayame shrugged as Sango looked more concern, but Kagome waved it off as they approached the sliding door.

"What was that?" asked Inuyasha, whispering it to her in a hushed tone which he did not know why he was using it. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she stared at him, he went to defense mode when he saw an unshed tear in her eye.

"You wouldn't understand." (Geez, I hate these scenes, so weird and sad. :P)

Inuyasha looked taken aback as the sliding door came open by itself revealing a middle aged woman, maybe even younger with a short black hair and the same color of Kagome's eyes.

"Oh hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," said the rest of the group except Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome! I see you brought your detention buddy along." Inuyasha blushed as Kagome clenched her fists.

"Mom," she hissed. Korari chuckled waving her hand.

"I'm just joking honey, now come in everyone." She motioned as she made room for everyone to enter. As Inuyasha and Kagome entered last, Korari checked Inuyasha's looks from front and behind.

She giggled to herself. 'Maybe I'll get those grandchildren sooner than I thought.' She cheered mentally and clapped her hands like a little girl as she skipped to the kitchen to serve Inuyasha's grumbling stomach where she could it hear it a mile away.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone stared awestruck as Inuyasha slurped the last ramen noodle into his mouth. No one would ever have guessed that _the _Inuyasha Takahashi was this of a messy eater. The monster of hunger must have taken over as every bowl Korari placed before him was gone in seconds and now everyone knows ramen is his favorite food. Inuyasha wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin as he glimpsed to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "Ramen is our basic four food groups." Everyone sweat dropped as he finished wiping the mess off on his face as Kagome helped her mother clean the kitchen floor of where all the splattered food landed. Kagome grumbled about messy pig eaters of men. Inuyasha smirked as Miroku headed to the living room where Sango and Ayame followed. Inuyasha stayed in place as Kagome finished, wiping her forehead and joining her friends in the living room.

Ayame was plopped on the couch as Sango was sitting crossed legged on the floor, each looked bored as Miroku was searching through the video cassettes and DVDs.

"Okay we got Grudge, The Ring, and Saw. Which one do you guys want to see?" Ayame ears piqued at the mention of horror movies as Kagome shivered visibly.

"Why horror?" Miroku grinned to himself.

"Oh come on Kagome-chan! I want horror, bring it on!" Ayame cheered. Sango looked at her strangely.

"I think I agree with Kagome." Miroku smirked evilly which only Inuyasha noticed.

"Oh, but why? Sango, you're not scared. Are you?" Miroku asked as looked at her. She huffed, crossing her arms, nose in the air.

"Who says I was scared. I say bring it on!"

"Hey you stole my line!" Ayame pointed a finger accusingly at Sango who laughed nervously.

"I think Grudge would be good," said Inuyasha as he dragged himself and Kagome to the couch where Kagome sat beside Ayame who was excited to watch a horror movie. Weird…

Miroku shrugged, popping the disc in, the movie began as he took a seat beside Sango. Kagome gulped as the movie started. Sango breathed deeply.

'I can watch this.'

"Oh ya forgot to tell you guys, Japanese version is even scarier." He just _had_ to mention that.

(I don't know which is more scary so don't know.-shrugs- Maybe the Grudge, but I don't remember much)

Halfway through the movie everyone was pretty scared except for the guys and Ayame. Sango was using Miroku as a shield to his pleasure, but peering over his shoulder at times as Kagome was using her hands as a protector from the images since Ayame was gone from the coach to have more view of the screen so Kagome couldn't use her. Her hands were her last resort.

'Damn Miroku, he will die a very painful death,' thought Kagome. Inuyasha seemed bored, his head placed on his palm as he peered over to Kagome who was so terrified to hide behind her hands. H rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Kagome hissed at him that Inuyasha winced. "If you are trying to scare me even more, I swear I will beat you so hard I'll-"

"Calm down," grunted Inuyasha as he loosened his hold so she was sitting by him, but more closer as his arm was still lightly around her waist which seemed to have relaxed her.

"Besides I don't want you to soil your couch," He smirked as she fumed at him, jamming the finger into his chest.

"You are going to pay." When Kagome turned to the screen to see another lady victim was murdered by the boy spirit of the bed scene, she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest trembling. He smirked, but when the trembling increased he did the only thing he could do is rub her back as she calmed by the gesture and sat beside him once again.

"Thanks," she muttered as she subconsciously rested her head on his shoulder as he tightened his grip on the hold of her waist. (Aw) Sango looked behind her and smiled as she tapped Ayame on the shoulder who was angered by the interruption, but when glimpsed at the two who Sango pointed to, she smiled. The girls giggled behind their hands as Miroku only raised an eyebrow.

Half an hour later, the movie ended and Kagome cheered.

"Yes it's over!" She exclaimed forgetting about the position she was in and stood up with Inuyasha.

"Not to worry, we can watch Saw-"

"HELL NO!" Sango and Kagome shouted simultaneously as Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha laughed. Kagome thought about the time.

"Shouldn't you guys be going home about now?" The laughter stopped and the three grinned.

"Of course not Kagome-chan," said Sango.

"Because today," mused Ayame.

"We are having," said Miroku.

"A sleep over!" They all shouted.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Finally, I'm _so _sorry about the wait. My brain was still on vacation because summer is almost coming to a close. No! Also I like to thank musicallady1 for that suggestion which I took part of it. In this chapter I added a little of Inu/Kag moment. I don't about the rest of the romantic moments; I need to think about it. Well right now I'm fine and I have many ideas for the sleep over so….**

**Bye! Bye!**

**P.S. Review please!**


	7. Sleep Over Time Part 1

**Story:** Bitter Enemies

**Chapter: **Sleep Over Time Part 1

&&&&&&&&&&&

"We're having a sleep over!" Miroku shouted as he squealed and clapped his hands together, skipping around the room as a sweat drop formed on everyone's head at his excited behavior. Kagome continued to shake her head negatively and did a wind shield wiping movement with her hands as she shook them side to side in front of her, showing her disagreement of the idea.

"No way you guys! Last time we had a sleep over, you guys almost blew up my kitchen!" Kagome shouted at them, crossing her arms across her chest. She couldn't live with that again; you see when Sango, Ayame, and Miroku with their last sleep over, there was an accident. Miroku being...well Miroku, he and Sango seemed to be arguing about his wandering hand again as he tried defend himself from Sango's rough punches with a pillow. Sango ended up throwing it aside to land on the oven which the tea kettle was brewing. Even though pillows were soft and easily to deflect, the force put on it knocked the tea kettle over spilling hot water on Miroku's feet and the pillow catching on fire.

In the end the fire alarm sounded off as Ayame and Kagome were doing their nails, Kagome a hot pink as for Ayame lime green in the living room, Kagome rushed to receive the fire extinguisher in one of the cabinets, but in the end the nail polish ended up sprayed over her toe for the two were doing each other's nails. Mrs. Higurashi grounded her for a month after that day, receiving many yells and shouts that could make you deaf and well they needed a new oven. Sango laughed nervously.

"Well technically we didn't blow up your kitchen more like, made your oven catch on fire," reasoned Sango, but she covered her mouth. Realizing what slipped out of her lips into the open, she knew that didn't sound any better for the situation and Kagome's frown deepened, she didn't find that as a lie, it was the truth. It just sounded bad and besides she will not get grounding from her mother again, Mrs. Higurashi was actually scary. When you deal with her favorite place which included a tiled floor, a refrigerator, a wooden table, and even a stove with microwave up top which was considered the kitchen. A place where she could make new recipes for her children to taste and enjoy which were considered with mixes of spices, vegetables, and fruits.

That day Kagome had finally seen her mother's bad side, she shivered at the mere thought as Miroku's whimpers filled her ears that she grimaced.

"But Kagome-sama," He whimpered as his bottom lip trembled at her. "Doesn't my injured foot count as any guilt to wash over you?" Kagome gave him a look, narrowing her eyes as she growled. Miroku quickly cowered behind Sango's figure, clutching the brunette's shoulders tightly.

"Miroku, do you think I'm stupid? Who's the one who led Sango to the kitchen, who's the one who defended themselves with a pillow that was flammable, and _who _is the one that is major pervert and rubbed Sango's back side knowing she had a temper about that." Miroku laughed nervously and Sango glared behind her at the coward.

"But Kagome-chan!" Ayame clutched onto her arm as she gave an adorable puppy pout on her face. Kagome cringed, trying to take her eyes away from seeing any more of Ayame's facial appearance. You could never resist the puppy look from Ayame, she is the queen of doing that trick and Kagome always fell for it.

Kagome tucked in a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "No." Ayame huffed, letting go of her arm and it swung in place by Kagome's side. Ayame had her back face her as Ayame gazed at Sango and Miroku.

"I guess we have to go since _some_ people want some time alone together," said Ayame with an exasperated sigh as she made her way to the door with a disappointed Sango and Miroku wiggled his eyebrows towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome knew what they were talking about and she turned read to the tips of her ears and Inuyasha acted like a stubborn child and turned his head to the side to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"No way! We are _so _not going to do anything! I mean come on with _him_!" Kagome motioned to Inuyasha; he looked offended at her statement and growled low making her being shiver.

"What do you mean wench! You should be begging me to kiss you, not that I'm going to anyway," he drawled and Kagome sneered.

"Yeah because you're too into that slut Kikyo and besides I don't even like you that way!" Unnoticed to them Ayame's face broke out into a grin as she winked at Sango who giggled.

"So you don't mind if we sleep over or unless you want to spend time with your boy-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, fine you can stay, but do not. I repeat do not set my house on fire, got it?"

"Thank you Kagome!" They shouted simultaneously as they gave her a group hug and she timidly placed an arm over Ayame and Sango's shoulder and Inuyasha 'kehed', too full himself and he wouldn't stoop this low for this kind of affection. Kagome pinched his cheek and he scowled. She giggled.

"You sure are moody Inuyasha," said Ayame. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Don't forget childish," Miroku also cut in.

"He's also stubborn," put in Kagome.

"And rude," added in Sango, Inuyasha glared hot daggers at everyone.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" He protested and the four laughed heartily. Maybe it wasn't going to so bad to have her friends sleep over, at least she won't have to be alone with Inuyasha this night and at that she'll thank the heavens.

"Of course, fine, so what do we do now?" asked Ayame, everyone shrugged their shoulders until Sango squealed and dashed to the kitchen. The sound of things ruffling around and objects falling from cabinets to bounce off the kitchen top to the floor, Kagome got worried for the sake of the kitchen. Will she have to endure yet another heavy duty grounding? Sango appeared in the door frame, breathless as she grinned and held up the item she searched for in the air for everyone to catch a glimpse. An empty root beer bottle and she set it down on the rug.

Inuyasha tapped it with his toe and snorted.

"How is _this_ supposed to be entertaining?" Sango sighed, slapping her forehead.

"_This_ Inuyasha is a game, it's called spin the bottle, okay? Or do I have to go slower for you," Sango explained to Inuyasha like he was an infant who didn't know how to count or spell. Kagome giggled and Ayame grimaced.

"Do we have to!" whined Ayame and Miroku broke out into a lecherous grin at the mere thought of the kissing game

"Of course Ayame, everyone wants to play. Now, everyone sit down and shut it. It's my turn." Sango plopped down cross legged as few minutes pass by until everyone sat in a circle looking intently at the bottle when Sango claimed it with her hand. "Now go," she spun it, round and round, there it goes, when it stops nobody knows! As it started to slow down, Miroku looked at it anxiously. It turned to a stop and to Sango's displeasure it turned out to be, Miroku.

"Nooo! That was practice! Next one is real," declared Sango, but too bad for her Kagome took away the bottle as she dangled in front of Sango playfully.

"Sorry Sango, but you got to _smooch _him!" Kagome cheered, Inuyasha snorted, and Ayame giggled at her friend's behavior and Sango's cherry red face.

"Kagome," hissed Sango between gritted teeth, Kagome huffed, winking at Ayame who in turn giggled.

"Fine fine just," Kagome started and then her and Ayame pushed Sango towards Miroku who in turn captured her in his arms and locked lips with her eagerly. Sango seemed to moan quietly, but Kagome heard it loud and clear and broke out into the biggest smile you could see. Inuyasha peeked at Kagome's face noting the beautiful smile she had and he even let a small smile pass his barriers. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked her smile and interesting part is Ayame caught the whole scene and a glint sparkled in her eye.

"Okay fine, fine stop making out in my living room," said Kagome breaking the two up. Sango if possible got even redder and Miroku…well he had on a cheeky smile and was in daze thinking about women and such.

"Okay since you guys seem to be sleeping, I'll go!" cheered Ayame as her eyes sparkled, a plan in her mind forming as she was a perfect player in spin the bottle. She clasped the bottle and spun it around, round and round, it landed on, Inuyasha. He gaped and Ayame pouted.

"No way! Hell no!" argued Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm _so_ not doing this!" complained Ayame, but this was a part of something she has planned, she would mention it later to Sango and Miroku in private. Kagome smiled weakly and Sango giggled evilly.

'Yes revenge plan,' thought Sango rubbing her hands together as she pushed Ayame towards Inuyasha. On instinct of a falling girl he caught her and they slowly pecked each other's lips and backed away from each other in a flash to the other ends of the room while Inuyasha dragged a furious Kagome. She growled to herself, she was mad for no reason and she didn't know why, but when those twos lips connected something churned in her stomach. That just made her more furious, Kagome huffed and Ayame noted this also.

"Yuck well that was disturbing, now who's turn is it?" strained Kagome as she kept her cool down, but everyone noticed how she clenched her fists.

"Are you okay Kags?" asked Sango cocking her head to the side as she stared at her flustered face.

"Yes I'm fine!" Miroku raised a brow.

"Me take it the lady was jealous that her man is being taken away." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Sango slapped him upside the head. Kagome growled.

"Miroku! No way! I'm so going to hurt you!" exclaimed Kagome, but Inuyasha held her back easily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" whispered Inuyasha in her ear that made her shiver up her spine and Inuyasha looked bewildered. She crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"Nothing." Ayame giggled behind her hand and tossed the bottle to Kagome who caught it with ease.

"Here Kags if your so mad, why don't you go next?" said Ayame and in return Kagome stuck out her tongue as she spun the root beer bottle. Round and round it goes, when it stops nobody knows! As it turned out to be it was Inuyasha obviously. Kagome blushed, no one knew from embarrassment or anger, but Inuyasha smirked.

"You can't keep away from me can you?" Kagome's mouth hung and she had her nose in the air.

"No I hate this! I say I have another turn please!"

"Ya it's no fair that I have to kiss two ugly girls!"

"What the fuck did you just say!" yelled Ayame as she clutched his collar tightly bringing him up and unfortunately bringing Kagome along as Ayame growled through her teeth. Inuyasha smirked, Ayame flared and Kagome was complaining like a baby as Sango made sure Miroku stayed away from her back side.

"Ayame calm down," complained Kagome as she placed one hand on Ayame's shoulder as Sango held her down. Ayame sighed and took a few breaths to calm down. Kagome calmly pecked Inuyasha on the cheek and folded her arms.

"That's all I'll give, now end of this stupid game!" Ayame grunted in response as Miroku finally calmed his throbbing hand as he rubbed a soft spot. _Smack._

"Damn pervert," muttered Sango, kicking his limp body. It seems that Sango's training from her father is paying off from hitting the lecher unconscious with one punch. People had to giggle at his face even though unconscious, cute, but yet still perverted. Damn his perverted thoughts and wild imagination. Only unknown to everyone, Inuyasha seemed to be disappointed to not taste Kagome's lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ayame clapped her hands together excitedly and brought out what seemed like a DVD player shaped system with a plug in microphone. Kagome seemed to brighten to the next activity and Sango groaned. She absolutely _hated _the idea of singing, her and singing didn't really belong together. It wasn't like peanut butter and jelly, more like another mix which did not belong together like a muffin and gravy, yuck. Sango made a disapproving grunt and Inuyasha wasn't that jolly with the idea either, he was even more annoyed when Ayame yelled-

"Karaoke time!"

Sango winced and Kagome smiled pleasantly, she actually liked this idea. She needed to work on her vocal cords a bit more for she hasn't practiced singing since freshman year during the talent show with Ayame. Don't worry they forced Sango to perform too and she wasn't half bad, after that show Miroku gave her so many compliments they thought she would be red permanently. Everyone kept the giggles to themselves from the memory.

"Oh Sango quit your groaning," said Ayame, breaking out into a grin. "Besides we all know you want to receive as many compliments as you can from the perverted Miroku." Sango blushed tenfold and Miroku seemed to come out of his haze from Sango's hit instantly. He smiled cheekily and stretched letting one arm come across her shoulders.

"Well Sango I never knew you like me so," he purred in her ear and Sango shivered pushing him off her roughly. He pouted as he hoped a bruise wouldn't form of his sore jaw from her last punch, how was he suppose to ask women out that way with purple spot on his 'perfect' facial features.

"Now kitties you can play later, now we must sing!" Ayame cried dramatically and Sango snorted earning a glare. Kagome grinned and Inuyasha raised a brow at the drama of a simple activity. "And I gladly will be going first," she purred as she pressed the power button turning the red light green. Ayame pushed turned on the television screen revealing with multiple of colors covered the screen, three lines appearing representing that the number of songs were up to the three digits as the background was a sandy beach. Ayame clapped admiring the device as she picked up the microphone where they were buttons implanted in them through 0-9 and a enter button or start whatever is on yours. Ayame skimmed the book of the songs downloaded on this system and her face turned into one of a five year old getting a new doll to show off to her friends as she hastily punched in the numbers of the song.

The screen turned to its black color as it read, 3, 2, and 1. Before it said 'go' she waved at her audience before singing the song of her choice which was Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne.

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta _ra

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta ra_

_Ha, ka, ta ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

Kagome seemed to be impressed, Ayame didn't sound bad actually she sounded great. Not one of her skills form freshman year disappeared.

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

She turned into dramatic poises that made Kagome and Sango giggle and Miroku wiggle his eyebrows as Inuyasha hits him on the back of the head.  
_  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta ra_

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

"She definitely is singing about Kouga," whispered Sango and the rest nodded except for Inuyasha who gave a chuckle. Kagome glared at him and he glared back, in turn Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes at them. Even though Kagome had to admit Inuyasha was clueless about relationships.

_Da, ka, ra, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh_

_Da, ka, ta, ra_

_Ha, ka, ta, ra_

_Huh, ra, ra, ra, ta_

_Da, ra, ra, ra, ra, da_

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
_

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
_

_These things I'll never say_

Her little audience gave a roar of applause except for the sliver haired man who only raised a brow, but he had to admit it was _pretty_ good. He would do much better and he was confident to back up his vocals. Ayame gave a bow and blew a kiss to nothing in particular.

"It seems that our darling Aya can't get her mind off of Mr. Lang," commented Kagome with a tap on her chin and Sango also mocked a serious face.

"Yes this is indeed a problem, what shall we ever do with her when she is dreaming of his blue eyes and dark hair as we chat about school and such," said Sango. Ayame blushed pink and raised a fist up threateningly at her best friends; they giggled, but tried to look serious. Giving her disapproving looks and wagging their fingers.

"You guys are so infuriating," Ayame hissed and Sango and Kagome grinned at each other.

"We love you too dear." Miroku currently was peeking into the song book and mesmerized the songs, he asked.

"So? Who is singing next?" Sango growled low at the idea of her singing next and Kagome stood up grabbing the microphone into her hand, bringing along Inuyasha.

"I will be. I'm not going to risk my virgin ears to whatever you would pick Miroku." Kagome almost fell over when she heard Inuyasha chuckle at her joke, but she hid the surprise instantly when it showed and Inuyasha smirked. Ayame contained the glint in her eyes, but she waited patiently for it to happen as Kagome pressed random numbers on the microphone. The screen once again turned dark as it turned to 3, 2, and 1.

"Did you even know what you pressed?" asked Sango before the count down showed on the screen.

"No clue," Kagome answered as it said go. Sango found it weird that Inuyasha and she weren't playing a duet since they were stuck together. Before Kagome knew it she was singing song that she liked somewhat, it was called Miracle by Cascada.

_Boy meets girl _

_You were my dream, my world _

_But I was blind _

_You cheated on me from behind _

_So on my own _

_I feel so all alone _

_Though I know it's true _

_I'm still in love with you _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_It can happen to me _

Kagome felt the beat of the music consume as she swayed a bit making Inuyasha blush just watching her. Though he had to admit, even though painfully, she was really talented at vocals.

_Miracle... _

It sounded heavenly as it rolled off her tongue and Ayame suppressed the giggle at Inuyasha's stunned face at how nice she sang it. Kagome seemed to be oblivious for she was consumed by the beat and melody.

_Day and night _

_I'm always by your side _

_'Cause I know for sure _

_My love is real, my feelings pure _

_So take a try _

_No need to ask me why _

_'Cause I know it's true _

_I'm still in love with you _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_It can happen to me _

Kagome took a dramatic poise as she sang the last three words, repeating the same word though.

_Miracle... _

_Miracle... _

_...MIRACLE..._

Sango whistled and Ayame cheered. The living room went into an uproar, only Inuyasha did not clap, he only nodded his head approvingly. Though if you squint, you could see the end of his lips twitching upward.

"Now it is my turn!" giggled Miroku girlishly which made Kagome's eye twitch. He pressed in some buttons he mesmerized by memory in the book and as the screen said 'Go!' did everyone know what he was singing about.

_I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung  
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horny  
Ooh, rub all that smooth-_

"Oh my." interrupted a feminine voice. Everyone's eyes flickered to the living room hall way to see Mrs. Higurashi shaking her head disapprovingly, resting her hand dramatically on her forehead. "I knew you were strange Miroku, but not like _this_." She wagged her finger at him. Her form disappeared into the kitchen where the teenagers heard something being toasted and burned in the frying pan. Miroku sweat dropped and the girls started to giggle.

"Not is not funny, now she thinks I'm a sick boy!" he whined. Sango raised a brow.

"What the difference with your real personality?" The room burst into more laughter and Miroku did the puppy pout.

"Oh dear Sango why-"

"Save it." He looked hurt and I mean really, but Sango appeared more like it.

"Oh let's not talk about this, so who's up next? Sango? Inuyasha?" asked Kagome laughing nervously when she felt the tension in the air. Inuyasha snorted.

"No way wench, am I not performing for you guys." Kagome glared and held her nose up high indignantly.

"Well who said I wanted _you_. Sango you're up!"

"No way." Sango acted like a stubborn child as she crossed her arms and sat glued to the carpet beneath her rumpus. Kagome started to glare then pouted, and she stomped her foot wanting her way.

"But Sango!!!! I want you to, please. I'll be your best friend," said Kagome smiling. Even though they already were and since middle school on that fateful day when Kagome dropped her pencil.

_Kagome nervously began to bite her lip as she tugged on her new school uniform, trying to squint to see the copied notes on the board as she transferred them to her notebook with her favorite flower pencil that sparkled. Already first week of school, the beginning of a whole new one though, a fresh slate. Too bad she felt more nervous than ever, sure elementary was easy, but this was middle school. Much harder if I say so myself, but the most exciting part to Kagome was getting her own locker to decorate with magnets that held logos or maybe even a mirror to check her makeup that she'll wear if her mother ever allowed her._

_Hurrying her scribbles in a fast given pace, her pencil fell out of her grip and you could hear the bump of it landing on the floor. She sighed, she was on the edge and guess what she moved from her place in Kyoto before coming here to Tokyo. Another time to make new friends as she reminisced the old times with her three best friends Ayumi, Yuki, and Eri who were sadly left back home. Now she and the Higurashi family lived in this whole new house, quite big, maybe because it was a shrine. Her grandfather was always a fan and loved to talk about the past records. He even thought demons lived in the feudal era, weird. _

_She let her hand reach out to get it, but one already placed its grip on her pencil. Kagome looked up to find a smiling girl looking right back at her. Her brown eyes were warm and friendly, but still a spark of mischief that interested her to high piques and her hair was a long wavy brown as it was tied back in a high ponytail. _

"_Hi I'm Sango." And that's how the events unfolded and how the mystery was solved of how they became friends. All because Kagome dropped her pencil._

Sango seemed to soften at the memory and huffed, "Fine, but I'm going to suck."

"Oh stop being modest," said Ayame and pushed the microphone into her grip that Sango held it tightly to herself and regain balance from Ayame almost knocking her down. It seemed Ayame already pressed numbers in and before she knew it Kagome was eagerly waiting to see if Sango's vocal cords improved as the screen yelled 'go!'

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

Sango looked back at Miroku a bit and smiled mischievously, she might like this song. Even though she didn't feel comfortable performing in front of four people, but the song seemed to be doing the trick as she swayed a bit.

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

She threw her head back and Miroku paid attention one hundred percent to her, hungrily looking at her hips that swung to the background music. He seemed to know she was referring to him and his_ ways_, but come on he knew she couldn't resist him any longer. His perverted charm made any girl giggle.

"And she says she too embarrassed," whispered Kagome to Ayame and Inuyasha plus Miroku caught her sentence. Miroku nodded his head vigorously as he watched his Sango sing her heart out, what a sleepover. Kissing her was a dream, but now he got to hear her voice, he thanked kami and it didn't matter how many slaps he'll get with his remarks and perverted comments.

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

Sango sang the last sentence casually catching Miroku's eye when she did a spin.

She rolled her eyes when he began to drool and decided to suppress the urge to let the microphone land on the carpet, go over there, and kick him out the door. Then just a few minutes later he would complain to her and complain about the coldness outside even though it was a scorching day.

"Hey Miroku," Sango whispered.

"Yeah."

She took a breath in. "Haven't you heard what I just sang!" Miroku cowered to the floor, his hands pressed to his ears and a puppy pout gracing his features.

"But oh dear Sango, I can't resist you." She blushed pink, Kagome whistled and Sango hit Miroku over the head that he fell unconscious with a perverted look frozen in place.

"Oooo it looks like our tough girl is embarrassed, what we shall do when she hit her boyfriend over the head and made him fall unconscious." Ayame's voice sang in the air and Sango bit out angrily.

"Shut up! He is never going to be my boyfriend! The day he is mine is the day Kagome professes that she likes Inuyasha!" Kagome choked on the air she breathed and Inuyasha blushed a light pink and scowled. Ayame laughed manically.

"Let's just do something else okay?" Kagome announced as she glared heatedly at Sango who was observing the face of Miroku on the floor.

"Of course," mused Ayame.

"How about truth or dare?" suggested Sango. Ayame hugged her tight.

"Yes that is perfect!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay you guys I really need to work on other chapters so next chapter is Sleep Over Time Part 2. Terribly sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Sleep Over Part 2, An Old Enemy

**Story**: Bitter Enemies 

**Chapter**: Sleep Over Prt. 2 An Old Enemy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha at all ok? Got it. Good.

**Italics:** Dreams, Flashbacks kk?

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, also I'm sorry if it isn't that realistic but bare with me! I'm so dumb I read over my chapters and it looks like they aren't handcuffed at all! So I will change that, my apologies. I'm an amateur so deal please.

**Sorry for spelling mistakes! Trust me its hard since you have no ABC check!**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright time for truth and dare!" squealed Ayame holding up the same old, empty root beer bottle. Showing it off and presenting it like she were ones of those models that were paid to do infomercials. "Now who goes first?" Her head spinning in various directions at her friends in innocent curiosity while her ears instantly piqued when she heard a snort coming from Inuyasha's direction, she glared at him. Though her eyes seemed mischievous a bit and she crawled over to the rug where everyone was standing around. "Come, come sit down people you look like your all stiff!" Everyone sat down while Miroku inched closer to Sango and she put up a fist in warning. No one was touching her rump right now, besides she found it interesting the way Ayame was looking over at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So who's first!?" asked Kagome not noticing the tension in the area or anything. Her friends smiled, except for Inuyasha who scowled and complained that he was hurting his ear. She growled at him calling him a wimp. He glared and they soon joined in a fray or an argument you might say. Miroku chuckled.

"What children." At that Inuyasha and Kagome stopped their argument and glared in Miroku's direction. They proclaimed they were not children simultaneously and everyone laughed except for them for they just huffed and rose their noses in the air hotly. Humorous since they did it at the same time. Ayame waved them off, agreeing with Miroku that they acted too immaturely around each other.

"Well since you guys are so spunky," she said grinning. "Why doesn't Inuyasha start this little game?" Ayame declared tossing the bottle while Inuyasha caught it smoothly and smirked.

"Your on." He spinned the bottle its bottle capped top pointing in the direction of Miroku. Sorry no suspense there for I felt bored. Kidding. Inuyasha grinned toothily looking at him with an evil glint in his eye, Miroku gulped. "Miroku," drawled Inuyasha. If you didn't understand the situation, you could think the silver haired man was actually hitting on him like a high school girl. Though good thing he wasn't about to do that since he wasn't gay, but it was disturbing to see him flutter his eyelashes at the lecher. Miroku shivered at the chilling feeling when his best friend spun on him though...wait. Didn't he have the power not that silver haired man, he could choose his fate. Now he had control, he felt smug.

"Miroku truth or dare? Though if you say truth I'll tell the school about your serious problem with collecting pictures of," Inuyasha glanced at everyone's curious faces and at Miroku's panicked filled one. The man grinned toothily shaking his head in a chuckle. "You know who." Miroku sighed in relief and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. If Inuyasha revealed his precious hello kitty pictures he will never walk down a hallway without someone laughing at him. Damn that his best friend was the hottest guy at school and the number one rumor spreader ever heard of Riyu Nio? Well of course you don't ever since Inuyasha spread a rumor about his sexuality he was gone ever since. They heard he moved to Italy or someplace or another. Too bad for Riyu.

The man sighed as he quenched his aching hand and touched Sango's bottom by him and replying. "Dare."

"HENTAI!" A red hand print formed on his face and he sighed in pleasure though his cheek did sting that made him flinch. Inuyasha grinned thinking of depriving the man with the thing he always needed to do matter what.

"I dare you not to touch Sango's bottom for three days and if you cave then you have confess your 'love' to the coach at school." Miroku's whole world froze after he heard he couldn't touch his woman's bottom that he almost fainted dramatically. He felt rage inside him bubble as he shouted.

"Liar!Traitor! Traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome couldn't keep it in anymore as she laughed uncontrollably making Inuyasha feel how the chain of the handcuffs jingle. He couldn't help, but chuckle a bit too followed by Ayame while Sango and Miroku blushed.

"Aw you guys are cute together!" gushed Ayame about Inuyasha and Kagome. They blushed and both scowled at her that she grinned. "Anyway Miroku your turn to spin." Miroku grumbled in protest that he didn't want to have anymore fun when the center of his pleasure was deprived. He pouted like a small child and roughly spun the bottle. Around and around it went landing its contents on...Inuyasha. Revenge was kick ass! Not sweet but awesome.He smiled devilishly and rubbed his hands together, Inuyasha's small smirk turned to a deep frown as soon as the bottle landed on him.

"Truth or dare Inuyasha?"

"Dare I'm no wimp." Okay now he loved revenge sweetly, though the problem was. He couldn't think of anything to dare him, only one thing could pop in his head.

"Um...I dare you to...wear a dress for the rest of the night while singing a girl song while holding Kagome-san's hand." Sango and Ayame hooted in laughter at the suggestion of a dare. Their eyes fell on Inuyasha to see his reaction. His face was blank and he felt himself turn cherry, while Kagome was shaking in anger at her perverted friend. That was so embarrassing especially that he must change in front of her! How rude, one day Miroku, one day. Now it was her turn while Ayame dragged Inuyasha to Kagome's room who Kagome had no choice, but was dragged her feet rubbing off her carpet. Pointing an accusing finger at her remaining friends who lay on the carpet with amused faces, she yelled the familiar word.

"Traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!How dare you make me watch him ch-," she was cut off when she was thrown in a room with Inuyasha which was her room. Maybe she had a decent dress for Inuyasha though everyone knew with Kagome's petite figure Inuyasha would just tear it open. How cruel for flower peddled, sequenced dresses everywhere. Ayame dusted her hands onto her jeans and smiled at Sango and Miroku, this was the perfect chance to tell them about her plan while the 'couple' are occupied at the moment.

"Oh guys..." Ayame drawled earning their attention.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn it wench it's all your fault," Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arm the one that wasn't occupied by the metal contraption in front of his chest looking like a stubborn child. Kagome growled as she held up a floral dress from last year that her mother made her wear at a family gathering. It didn't really fit her taste, but her mother insisted her to wear it though it didn't help that everyone chuckled complimenting that she looked like a child again. That day she pouted and everyone burst out laughing. At least he would be able to tear a dress that held embarrassing memories though she still will miss it, she sighed why was she sulking over a piece of fabric? How strange. Stretching out the arm that had the dress to him he accepted it completely with his other hand, shooing her to turn her head she complied full heartedly. Covering her eyes with one hand. "Don't peek." She almost burst out laughing, like hell she would peek. Oh no, that just gave her a mental image in her head, she felt him struggle into the petite thing. Praying that it would not tear up into pieces he coughed, and she looked to see that he couldn't pull the zipper up. Kagome giggled which he blushed and helped him zip it up though she couldn't contain herself when she saw him after wards. To top it off when they left the room she placed a bonnet on his head for a better look of an innocent 'girl' type style. Darn if she only had a parasol to complete the look, the thought made her giggle even more as Inuyasha kept scowling.

"Here we are the one and only new styled Inuyasha!" proclaimed Kagome with a grin as they entered the living room cutting off the three's secret conversation. Miroku gaped as the girls started to giggle. Inuyasha was wearing a white floral dress that came to his knees since it was too short for him. Pink roses with greens leaves sprouting adorned it making it seem more girlier when there were sequences that sparkled in the living room light. A pink sash around his waist was hanging loosely and the whole dress looked it was about to go kaboom. A white bonnet placed on his head also with a pink string circulating it. His silver hair was tied by Kagome's scrunchy. To them it seemed hilarious. Inuyasha growled.

"Shut up wench." Though even by the insult she kept laughing and he blushed. When that laughter died down Miroku cooed.

"My Inuyasha you look so pretty, I might even ask you to bear my child." The room filled with more laughter and Inuyasha turned to a darker shade of red that none of them seen before.

"Now time for the song!" shouted Sango as she dragged Inuyasha and Kagome to the karaoke machine, handing the microphone to Inuyasha. She had already typed in the song for him to sing. It was going to hilarious when he started to sing i tune with the female singer and they reminded him he had to hold Kagome's hand making it look like they were lovers. At this the amber eyed man scowled and Kagome turned beet red. The screen went blank showing 3, 2, 1. Before it said go Miroku told them to smile or they would ruin their reputations at school. By the way did I tell you that they were very persuasive people. Kagome and Inuyasha gulped and looked at each other nervously, each silently glaring. The song started and Kagome instantly recognized it to be one of her favorites for like romance movies when the guy and girl started to fall for each other.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time There's no use looking back or wondering How it could be now or might have been Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_.

Inuyasha flinched a bit, knowing his audience was hooting in laughter. Kagome saw this and blushed giving him one of those rare concerned and nervous smiles. He seemed to also blush as Miroku whistled making him frown again. Kagome giggled. Cute she thought when he saw his pout.

_I've never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be with you_

Kagome couldn't help, but keep up a small smile that Inuyasha noticed, to his pleasure. Though this situation was a tad bit awkward especially since he was singing like he was the woman that recorded this song as the background music proceeded in its rhythm. Only when Kagome looked in his eyes that she noticed how really beautiful they were. They sparkled and she soon become lost with no map.

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time And so my road can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind There's no use looking back or wondering How it should have been now or might have been Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

No wonder she liked this song it was the type to show many emotions in the soap operas she liked to watch with her best friends. While eating popcorn of course as they cried in astonishment as the lead male character kept lying to his lover of something which included his ex. How foolish though, but when Miroku told Inuyasha told him to hold her hand and Inuyasha complied before the pervert threatened him, they seemed to be lost in a world they didn't know of.

_I've never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be_

The atmosphere changed and they forgot about their friends. The mood seemed to get a bit more calm as Inuyasha continued his song while keeping her gaze locked with his.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head Yes you will, say you will, you know you will Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget There's no use looking back or wondering Because love is a strange and funny thing No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye No no no no_

Seemingly leaning closer that their friends didn't notice how their atmosphere changed and one another'a eyes sparkled as the last words floated out of Inuyasha's mouth. Easily forgotten over deaf ears of Kagome and his.

_I've never had a dream come true Till the day that I found you Even though I pretend that I've moved on You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be A part of me will always be with you_

When the song ended they didn't stop closing in until they heard an 'Ahem,' they instantly stopped, both blushing red. Their heart beats at the rate of one hundred as they felt themselves try to cool down. What was that just now? It was strange and it kind of scared Kagome to death to not know what this churning feeling was in the pit of her gut at the moment. Wiping her forhead she barked a nervous laugh.

"There you guys happy, the dare is over now it's Inuyasha's turn to spin," she announced and her friends grinned ear to ear. They noticed that the atmosphere had changed between the two teens and they felt like teasing.

"But Inuyasha was such a cute girl!" chirped Sango, giggling.

"And you guys seemed to really enjoy yourselves," Ayame added eyeing them up and down. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed while Inuyasha clenched his fist to calm his heart. They didn't know what happened during that song, but since it was over there was nothing to worry about right? Too bad in the future he will be sadly mistaken. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone sat in a circle continuing their game after a few minutes after that awkward silence, though the couple handcuffed together didn't take a glance at one another. At this the three grew worried if what they did was a little too much, but they shrugged it off.

"I think Kagome should spin since she did compete in that dare thing," said Sango and everyone nodded in agreement especially Miroku who already was trying to resist to touch her bottom. He could not let the world know about his hello kitty! How funny that one afternoon when Inuyasha found it under his bed when he had came over.

_It was a long, boring afternoon on this particular Sunday evening. Even the weather seemed to be hotter than usual in a June day that made the stubborn headed man in his black Lexus sweat from his forehead and under arms. I know very uncomfortable and disturbing, but why question the human body? His throat was dry and he wanted something to quench his thirst though no water or sporting drink occupied his vehicle. Inuyasha decided to call someone, anyone, that might make his day a bit brighter. He picked up his cell phone and looked at his list of contacts. Bankotsu, Kikyo (He doesn't even remember how she got him to keep her there though he shrugged it for later), Kouga(he growled), Miroku. He stopped when he reached his best friend;s name and decided why not? He was sure his friend wasn't doing anything with that Higurashi girl today so as he dialed the number, he felt a low voice answer._

_"Hello."_

_"Hey," Inuyasha said redirecting his steering wheel in the other direction towards Miroku's place. "I was wondering if I could come over to your house, I'm bored as hell."_

_"Well uh..." Miroku said unsurely and Inuyasha quirked up an eyebrow at this even though the pervert couldn't see it._

_"What? You have to do some girly thing with that Higurashi girl again?" Inuyasha growled inwardly, for some reason that girl and his best friend were really close and did make a friend a bit jealous. But hey he was no girl to understand these emotions besides it didn't matter he had other friends to talk to. You saw the phone list and trust me it goes on and on. Moving on here._

_"No, no...sure you can come over. What time?" he asked and Inuyasha smirked already pulling up in Miroku's driveway._

_"Right now, see ya inside." He flipped his phone off and hid into his black denim jeans as he parked his Lexus right behind Miroku's dad station wagon. The reason why he kept that old thing was a mystery to Inuyasha, but he shrugged it off anyhow. Miroku's dad was a strange one and he liked to collect old things. When Miroku met him at the door, the house was filled with old antiques. Some scrolls hanging off the walls and candles filled the rooms. His father seemed to be a monk and he wanted to teach Miroku the way of Buddah though Miroku didn't know if he wanted that, well go figure. Inuyasha kicked off his sneakers and placed them by the sliding door by the other pairs that were owned by the rest of the residents in this house. Miroku greeted him by slapping high fives as they rushed up the steps to Miroku's bedroom. Though the strangest thing happened when Inuyasha was about to reach for the glass door knob, Miroku suddenly stepped in front of his way, laughing nervously._

_Inuyasha raised both eyebrows at his friend's actions. "Are you okay man?" Miroku nodded and gulped, still keeping up that goofy smile on as he kept chuckling._

_"Well...I just want to make sure of something," as he opened his room and quickly shut the room, peeking outside to say, "Just stay there Inuyasha." Inuyasha was perplexed at his best friend's behavior as a question mark floated around his head when he heard shuffling in the man's bedroom. Placing his ear against the door even though he hadn't need to for his hearing he felt Miroku cursing under his breath._

_"Get in there...damn it...it can't fit." A few more shuffling noises and he saw the knob turn and his friend appear all mop sided. A humorous sight as Inuyasha let his socks touch the carpeted floor of his friend's bedroom. His walls painted purple, same thing downstairs when he saw there were a few scrolls here and there spread out. A few football star posters adorning the walls and even some photos of friends and family. His own little plasma screen television screen in one of the corners and bean bag chairs to just relax in. Inuyasha looked at him strangely and Miroku rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish expression. Holding up his hands he stated he would go get some drinks for them and Inuyasha was soon reminded of his dry throat. Inuyasha and when his friend quickly dashed out his bedroom, he decided to investigate a bit. You could never know what a boy like Miroku could be hiding in his bedroom._

_Then when he felt a crunch at his feet, his eyes widened when he saw that he stepped on some pink corner of a paper that looked like it was carelessly shoved under the bed. Pulling it out gently his eyes widened even more that they could pop out of their sockets and roll on the floor. There, right in his hands, was a hello kitty poster with a picture of the white kitten holding a parasol while winking. That wasn;t even it either looking under the bed he saw many pictures of it, magazines, and pictures of Miroku in Hello Kitty Land. (Which he didn;t even know existed.) He couldn;t contain himself when his chest began to rumble, his booming laughter filling up the room to the core. He didn't notice when his friend entered the room again, or the spill of lemonade on the fuzzy carpet. Though he did come out of his world when Miroku blushed, yelling out._

_"Traitor!!!!!!!" Miroku tackled him. "Don't you dare tell anyone!"_

Inuyasha almost bursting out laughing at the memory, Miroku was so flustered it reminded him of a girl. No offense to the female population he said mentally when Kagome spun the bottle. Around and around it goes, when it stops well you know the rest. It landed on...Sango. Kagome squealed at this and peered at Sango smiling, Sango gulped.

"Truth or dare Sango!?"

"Uh...truth." Kagome pouted at this, but shrugged.

"Your no fun, well then I ask you if you have a crush on someone? A particular person with a personality you can't stand, a guy we all know?" She would not go any further and she smiled coyly at Sango's flushed face. She lunged for a pillow and hid her head in there. Ayame listened closely, herself even interested to see if she would actually say yes when they already knew who it was. INuyasha smirked, how easy to make someone blush though Miroku was leaning in so closely that he almost fell on his chest on the carpet. He has been wondering all the time lately. "Also," Kagome added. "You must tell the truth." They could hear grumbling and a snort, she brought her face up an annoyed expression wound in there as she stated.

"Yes." The girls squealed and Miroku looked as puzzled as ever. He went into his own little world to try to figure out who he was? He definitely wanted to know for himself.

"Aw come on Sango-chan," Ayame pestered. "What is the guy's name?" Sango growled throwing the pillow at her and pouting.

"None of your business, besides that all I'm telling."

"Aw Sango-chan!" Kagome whine, but giggled all the same. Now it was Sango's turn to spin the bottle and as it went around, its bottled top landing on the one and only...Kagome-chan. Sango grinned as she leaned in close asking her the question. How strange that I'm making it act like it was the most important question that if she refused the world would go boom.

"Truth or dare Kagome?" Kagome stuttered, trying to take the situation lightly. She decided to take the easier road.

"Truth." She wasn't going to do whatever her friend would make her do it could have been to make out with Inuyasha! And at that she tried the blush that tried to creep up into her face when that thought entered her brain. Her friends looked at her strangely and this time Sango smiled coyly, drumming her fingers together with an evil glint in her eyes. Kagome caught the slight wink Sango gave to Ayame and she suppressed the urge to raise her brow.

"Kagome I ask you were you jealous when," Sango cut it short and continued with a grin. "Inuyasha, macho man, kissed Ayame?" Kagome's eyes widened, her heart rate increasing rapidly. Her face was colored and her friends waited her answer impatiently especially Ayame and Sango. They wanted to know and if she Kagome couldn't do it now then she will admit later for them. Even if they have to use the last straw which was dun dun...tickle torture. "So Kagome-chan.." Sango giggled. Kagome laughed nervously and Inuyasha ears even piqued in pure curiosity. Her hand behind her reaching for the closest pillow then she whammed Sango and Ayame in the heads shouting pillow fight. And that my dear readers is how World War III started. The question was avoided and Inuyasha seemed Morley dissapointed though when Kagome's hand with the pillow hit him, fury bubbled as he laughed evilly while he struck her and Miroku in the head. Miroku because he made that dare to Inuyasha.

Feathers flew everywhere and Kagome cautioned that she would personally 'kick their ass' if anyone even dares to touch one of the fine glasses on the tables or the frames on the walls. Her grandpa was very clear to not let anyone near the antiques or he would have thrown a hissy fit. Trust you don't want to see Ji-chan throwing a hissy fit or you would go in the corner and hide, or like others mostly laugh at him which would feul him up for even more. Ranting about respect for fine art and your elders which the little kids from the neighrborhood only heard blah blah when they were lectured that their ball almost hit the Higurashi's mailbox. It was a box for crying out loud, well now...moving on. It was a fight of the century though it was hard for Inuyasha and Kagome since when their enemies were in the opposite directons then they would pull on the chain and collide against each other. Everyone would start to laugh. Kagome felt as a feather when she felt Inuyasha let out a chuckle and before anyone knew it the man's cell phone began to ring. The fight had halted, but there were a fit of giggles including Miroku which was kind of disturbing.

When Inuyasha ganced at the caler ID, he groaned. It was Miss. Higurashi's, Kagome, worst enenmy ever. Kikyo. By kami he didn't really want to talk to her now. He was actually starting to have fun even though by frustration of its constant ringing he picked it up. Kagome seemed too listen closer and the others sent wrried glances at each other. Inuyasha flipped the electronic open.

"Hello."

"Oh hey Inu-baby it's me your dream girl." Inuyasha sighed and his shoulders sagged a bit.

"Hey Kikyo," Ayame shot a look at Sango and she shrugged. They both looked at Kagome to see her head turned down and they began to get woried. "What do you want Kik?" Sango started to make gagging noises, Miroku chucked.

"Oh honey boo are you over that skank's house during this punishment." Inuyasha growled under his breath at the insult Kikyo had just made, he found it rude when he barely knew her. Though what could he say Inuyasha just met her three years ago and they barely spoke, but she always seemed to contain hatred for him. He wondered why.

"Don't call her that and why do you ask? Your not my girlfriend." Inuyasha seemed a bit harsh though she did deserve to know he wasn't owned by anyone. Kikyo squeaked and started to fake a sob.

"I ju-just thought y-y-you would want...to hang out with me a-after your punishment," she said pretending to stutter between her words and Kikyo tried to sugar coat it that she was actually sweet and innocent. Inuyasha sighed, maybe this was his chance to set her straight that he wasn't hers. She was attacking him since freshman year, she was those type of girls that daddy gave them anything. Even to buy a guy to date her, you know bribe.

"Fine, after this okay?"

"Of course!" she squealed so loud that Inuyasha held the phone away from his sensitive ears. He groaned and switched it off, turning to see that their was presence silence in the room. Mirooku looked around at everyone's faces though the two girls looked at Kagome who kept her head down.

"Ka-" Sango started though Kagome's face went up so fast she could have recieved whiplash. A smiled adorned her face as she hit Sango-chan on the head. some feathers flying around.

"Don't worry Sango-chan!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now it was the middle of the night. Everyone was awake except for Inuyasha and Miroku. It seemed the guys were too tired since after that Truth or Dare game they started to prank call, the girls even whispered each other secrets while the guys strained to hear. Though Mrs. Higurashi did check on them to make sure they did their homework because since tomorrow was school. Though after Mrs.Higurashi said that she shook her head at Inuyasha wearing one of Kagome's dresses that she wore during their visit to her aunt and uncles. Strange boys indeed she commented and the room burst into laughter except for two beet red male teenagers. After homework they started to watch Kagome's comedy romance videos which were kind of a bore to the guys though the girls seemed to be so into the drama that they cried when the lead actor refused to confess his love to the woman who was suffering. Now as the girls painted their fingernails, Sango came up with a michevious idea.

"Hey guys," whispered Sango. Ayame and Kagome turned to her in the middle of their little activity of painting finger nails even though Ayame had to help her open and close the nail polishsince her other hand was against the pillow Inuyasha had his hand on. Sango had a devilish gron plastered and the girls rose thier brows. "Want to draw on the guy's faces since of course they are the first ones to sleep. Please..." Sango begged and they nodded their heads vigorously showing her their pearly whites. Kagome giggled silently to herself then pointed out where her makeup case is, on the desk where there was some paper, pencil, and a little lamp light. Small, but comfy. Ayame carried the small pink box to the floor to open to reveal various supplies used to apply to for faces. Grabbing a lipstick, Ayame turned it to reveal it to be a pinkish color. Carefully and silently she approached the pervert, leaning in to not let her hiar tickle his nose she gently started to draw a heart against his left cheek. Kagome and Sango giggled, grabbing other materials to draw on them. A bit of lipstick, some blush, and even some glittery powder to ponud gently on their cheeks.

In the end Miroku had a few spirals against his forehead in red lipstick, then in pink lipstick a couple of hearts on his cheeks. Followed by blush and a sparkles on his eyelids. Then Inuyasha recieved also sparkes on the side of his eyes. Trailung some blush against his eye and a few spirals on his chin and starts on his cheeks. In lipstick Kagome wrote "Hi loser." Silent giggles filled the room, but the boys did not stir. When Mrs. Higurashi entered the room to tell them to go to sleep she let out a humored smile and laughed quietly at childish actions. Ahh being young must be wonderful. Exiting with a tap, she old them good night and as they closed their eyes, Kagome fell into the world of dreams. A content smile graving her lips.

_The town was full of decorative lights and streamers.A kid's dream when they pointed at the various booths, though shouted their disgust at the kissing booth. Since young they did not know they used lip contact to express affection. Different silk kimonos everywhere filling your view, various colors of fabrics woven together and the young women put up their hair woven together by two sticks. (Which a child couldn't really describe) Smelling the wonderful different scents wafting through the air of ramen, rice, and even differnt deserts that made your mouth water. A litte raven haired girl came bounding through the streets with an older male figure holding her petite hands. Her innocent eyes widened at alll the displays, her finger pointed eagerly at a game where they had to cath the fish in a paper net that easily breakable. The fun in the challenge._

_"Daddy, daddy! Can you try?" Her sparkling caramel eyes were as round as saucers, filled with hope and a child's innocence. She probably had her pout ready to grace her lips if her father said no. The father grinned down at his precious bundle of joy, patting her head softly and ruffling it a bit. Kagome was adorable when she looked hopeful._

_"Of course hunny. A goldfish right?" Kagome nodded her head quickly that it might just fly off. Her hands folded in front of her heart in a silent prayer to catch the fish by her father. A cute little smile actually proceeded to show on her face. The older man's eyes crinkled in happiness at his daughter's actions while he payed the booth owner the amount to play. Licking his lips in concentration his eyes narrowed at one that was swimming gracefully through the water. "Ah ha!" he silently cried capturing it in the net and trying to gently lift it up, but before he could put it in the bag the net broke. Growling under his breath, Kagome giggled behind her angered father. Kissing his cheek, she said softly._

_"It's okay daddy, you can try again." Her father patted her again and spent more money on this litle game. After four tries, he finally got that hang of it and caught the small fish. Let's just say while Kagome was hopping happily so was the booth owner with his new wad of cash. Humorous indeed as Kagome clutched her father's hand with her gold fish in the other, her father warned her not to shake the bag too much._

_"Watch out Kagome, if you keep doing that. It could get hurt." Instantly Kagome was trying to be as still as a rock. Her father chuckled, though he stopped when someone called out his name. His smiling face seemed to turn into a scowl and he hid Kagome behind his pant leg from the one who was coming towards them with a digusting expression of glee when he saw this reaction from Kagome's father._

_"Hello Mr. Higurahsi," came the cold voice of his buisness partner. Kagome's father eyes narrowed and the stranger looked down at the little Kagome with a glint of predatory in his eyes. Kagome shivered in fear as she hid behind more of her father's pant leg. "And hello to you little Kagome." Kagome gulped and he smirked._

_"What buisness do you want with us Naraku?" Mr. Higurashi grunted hating how he looked at his daughter in such a way. Naraku smirk grew bigger and more sinister._

_"Oh nothing I was just walking by in these festivites. To notice you I came to say hi. Though I would like to inform you in some issues..." Naraku trailed off and Mr. HIgurashi puffed out his chest and raised his eyebrow at him._

_"Go on." Naraku sighed as he looked at him straight in the eye._

_"Well the men were talking and we must transfer you to anther area." Mr. Higurashi scowled he has been in Kyoto from when he was a toddler playing in the playgorund._

_"Why is that?"_

_"They find it a great opportunity for you and your family to see other things especially there are some people there you must convince to merge with us. To earn more money for this company and besides it shoudn't be a problem with your persuasive skills eh?" Naraku cocked his head to the side with a smug smirk on his face. Kagome squeezed tighter on her father's pants that made her knuckles turn a bit white. Mr. Higurashi narrowed his eyes even more._

_"Why not you Naraku I'm sure you could do it, it seems your more of the talker in my opinion." Naraku gave a chuckle, but not the humorous fun happy laugh. It seemd evil, digusting, and down right terrifying. When he calmed down his smirk was still in place while Kagome's father held a deep frown._

_"Calm down, it's in Tokyo I'm sure you will enjoy life there if not..." Naraku looked at him slyly whispering in his ear. "Or to cancel the deal I would take that pretty young woman off your hands." Mr. Higurashi shoved him away picking up Kagome in his arms and holding her closely to his chest._

_"You will never have her." Naraku smirked and waved goodbye as he graceufully dashed past him, whispering a last sentence in his ear._

_"Soon Mr. Higurashi, soon I will have her." He tightened his grip on the raven haired toddler in his arms and Kagome shivered in horror when she heard the last sentence wafted in her head._

_Now as her path took a new direction, her father and her were walking down the street to her home which was in the outskirts of town. The night air seemd t tickle her nose as she cuddled more into her father's chest. "Daddy," she whispered softly, her father made a hmm noise though he seemed to be in another world right now. As he gazed into the dark sky that was soon to be illuminated by the shining stars. Kagome curled his fingers in the front of his cotton shirt, feeling its texture on her finger tips. "What did that scary man say?" Her eyes ooked up at him shining in the moon's glow and he sighed. How coukd he lie to a face like that?_

_"Well...Kagome hun. We might have to move to another place honey. Just for buisness."_

_"Wh-wh-what?" Kagome stuttered. Her eyes began to tear. She didn;t want to leave this place, she loved her town in Kyoto. Her brown eyes seemed to leak inhis shirt and her fists began to rub at her eyes. How could he? Why would he? She shruggled in his hold and he stoped his pacing towards home to look at the raven haired toddler. Putting her down gently on the ground, she instantly ran frm him. His face turned to from worried too horrified as his legs carried him down the street on search for his daughter. IN his rush, Kagome ran at the other end of the street where she could already see her house._

_"I hate you dad! I don't want to go!" she wept as she ran up the street and acroos the street and her father became frightened when he saw headlights comingin fast. A car._

_"Kagome!" He yelled. Though she did not listen as she walked across the street, totally oblivious to the car coming towards her. "No!!!!!!!!!!!" It seemed to be slow motion as he dived into the night, the sky pouring down upon them hard. The rain drenching his clothes as he pushed his five year old daughter out of the tires way. A loud crashing noise was heard. Kagome felt the shove behind and furious to be pushed she looked behind her and yelled._

_"Daddy! No pushing!" Though when her face became furious her father's figure seemed to stay stuck on the street. Continuing to look at him with angered eyes, but when she saw him not making a move to get up. Her lips trembled, her mind racing. "Daddy?" He still did not give a wave or a noise in response to tell her he was listening. Her world seemed to crumble when she rushed towards him in a dash, looking down at him with trembling hands. Touching his face, a red liquid seem to ooze from his lip while he clutched his stomach. Very unmoving and Kagome stiffled a cry as she kept rubbing at her father's side to get any kind of response. "Daddy no!" Her eyes cried and her chest heaved. It tightened hard and her throat became dry when her vision was blurred with tears._

_"No daddy you can't die!" Her face resting on his chest to not hear teh thump of his heart beat and just think she was nuzzling it just a few minutes ago. Now it was cold and her father's skin to get paler. "Daddy no...please tell me your alright." He didn't give her a nod or those I'm fine honey let's go home type of hugs. He lay there motionless as the rain poured harder and harder. It too seemed to wept with misery at this situation. Kagome grew helpless as she kept shaking her father weakly, endless crystalized droplets falling form her caramel orbs at his pale face._

_"Daddy please I'll move, please daddy just get up. Smile plaese daddy." As she took a hold of his hand, Kagome was shocked to see it turn so cold. She could no longer deny it as her sobs echoed through her nieghborhood, waking everyone form their slumbers. "I'm sorry daddy. Sorry daddy, I don't hate you please daddy come back to me." Endless rain fell around her as she grabbed a hold of her hair, rasing her head to the heavens screaming._

_"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Dad, dad," Kagome pushed the blanket away from her, as she rose on her place in the floor in a flash. Her head was spinning and her stomach did flip flops making her feel a bit woozy from the haunting memories that clouded her mind. It seemed to be wierd as light rain landed on the window with a silent taps as Kagome looked outside with misery. Her eyes felt a stingy sensation and she couldn;t help, but let a few tears slip out from her protective barrier. Soon turing into solid sonbs as she wrapped herself in one arm to keep herself from shaking too hard when the memories kept swirling in front of her eyes. Her father's dead body, his blood dremnched a bit on her pudgy little fingers when she touched his face. All of them clouded her vision. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to flutter open slowly and when he saw the girl, Kagome, she was called crying, his ears went up in full alert. Inuyasha's eye widened though he refused to be soft.

"What's wrong wench?" he asked hoarsely. Kagome gasped under her breath and looked up to see Inuyasha's eyes staring right back at her. Kagome tightened her hands into fists and wiped her eyes roughly. She squeaked out.

"Nothing is wrong...jerk." Her figure still trembled a bit that his amber eyes softened. In his eyes he was in the same situation a while ago when a precious relative left him, he cried like this. A few minutes, silent tears trailed Kagome's proclean skin while her fists shook by her sides. A strong arm wrapped around her and she gasped when she saw Inuyasha looked at her softly. Gently pushing her forward to place her head in the crook of his neck, he gently cooed.

"You know you shouldn't hold your feeling wench. You don;t have to tell me, but I know it's not good to hold your tears...Kagome." Inuyasha used her name for the first time and she didn;t understand why he was being so nice, but screw it she was going to take the advantage of the comfort.

"Oh Inuyasha," she sobbed quietly. "I miss him." He was about to question who though he controled the questions, she didn't seem to be in the right mood to asked with many pointless questions. He'll try to get it out of her later. Crying into his shoulder, she let out her emtions. It seemed to be hours, but was only minutes as Inuyasha held her tightly giving her much comfort as needed. She clutched his back with her hand while the other one was left on the floor where Inuyasha's other hand was. Tied to each other, a bond in the eyes of others or total torture to be stuck to a person like that as another opinion. Sniffling was heard until a bit of snoozing. Words were whispered very softly though Inuyasha heard them and smiled, a real one this time that wasn't teeny tiny. Tucking themselves into her bed, well Inuyasha had to tuck her in rubbing her cheek softly and frowned at the tear trails. He quickly snatched his hand away cursing himself for being dumb though he didn't notice the content smile gracing Kagome's lips. Wihtout him even also noticing Kagome seemed to cuddle into him more, loving the warmth she recieved from him. He closed his eyes the words that passed her bubble gum pink lips still lingering in his head.

'Thank you.'

Silence lingered in the room. 3,2,1 Inuyasha snapped his eyes open looking at Kagome's mirror that was placed in the living room.

"Why the hell is there lipstick on my forehead!?" Groans were heard as everyone awoke. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was morning, Miroku and Inuyasha had erased and wiped away all the makeup. Though Miroku did joke around saying he did look pretty and complimented himself saying if he were a woman he would definitely hit on her. The girls laughed though Inuyasha muttered under his breath about perverts being to wimpy to be mad. Inuyasha was a bit streamed when he found Hi Loser painted on his forhead, no doubt that girl did it. Kagome of course! Inuyasha hit the bullseye, but his eyes softened when Kagome laughed heartedly and apologized after. As Sango, Ayame, and Miroku left to get showers and to tell their parents to stop worrying since they forgot to tell them. How things like that pass from a teenager's mind. An awkward tension filled the room since Kagome did cry in front f his last night. Though the tension was gone when Inuyasha quickly rushed into the bathroom and though Kagome dreaded it she grabbed a pair of ear muffs and blocked her eyes from visioj with her hand. While Inuyasha did the same, yes thats's how they solved thi sprblem though Kagome still found it gross. As they ate breakfast in slience they stole glanes at each other and Mrs. Higurashi looked suspicious.

"Well goodbye you two!" Korari or Kagome's mom called to them as they exited the house. Ready in their school uniforms. It was even a shy walk to school though when they reached the gates, Kagome stopped Inuyasha for a second and gave him a quick hug. Kagome whispered a thanks to him and he didn't need to ask what for.

"Don't mention it," Inuyasha said gruffly and Kagome crinkled her eye in happiness. Following each other to each lockers, Miroku and Sango came up to them to chit chat quickly.

"Hey Sango!" waved Kagome while Inuyasha slapped high fives with Miroku. "You did make a pretty woman yesterday Yash, especially the makwup was a nice touch," commented Sango giggling to herself. Miroku let out a chuckle while Kagome smiled. Inuyasha scowled at them and blushed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thiugh yu have to admit Sang, Miroku did make a good contribution with the makeup," laughed Kagome and the tough girl couldn't, but let out another giggle remembering what Miroku's face looked like painted like a girls. A hilarious sight to behold. As the friends laughed and two teenaged boys turned deep red again. Suddenly Kagome stiffened and shook a bit when she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.

"My my Kagome, you certainly have grown up." Kagome gasped knowing that voice anywhere, turning around she met the eyes of her father's old buisness partner. Naraku.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay this is the end of my chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it since it took me awhile to write as I tried to organize it with my other stories. Sorry for the wait people. I just like to say please REVIEW! I hope my hard work wasn;t all for nothing! So please REVIEW!**

**Inulover**

**Review please! Oh and guess what my birthday was on January 8th yay me! Lol. I got a laptop so now I can write whenever I want, now you guys so review cause I'll be writing! There must be a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar, I'm sorry it's just notepad had no spelling check. Hehe I hoped you like it. **


End file.
